dbz vacation
by bimbo and ditz
Summary: The Z gang all go on vacation in the sun for 5 weeks, what fun and mischief will they cause? R/R please! We wont tell u too much but thesayans take up surfing, lots of suntans and loads of laughs, you'll have to read the fic and stay tuned to find out wha
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: we own nothing! Please R/R this chap, hope u enjoy! And if you can please check out our other 2 DBZ fics, 'CHEEKY PRINCE CHARMING' AND 'KARAOKE KLASSICS' their well funny! Especially if like us u like B/V fics. Anyway we hope u enjoy this first chapter of our brand new fic!  
DBZ VACATION  
  
PROLOGUE  
Vegeta and Bulma were packing for the vacation that Bulma had planned for Goku Chi Chi, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Pann, Trunks, Bra, her and Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta have you seen my new blue bikini?" Bulma asked thumbing through her drawers and chucking clothes and accessories in all directions. "Bulma! How many bikinis and costumes do you need! We're only going for five weeks! Not a life- time!" Vegeta said chucking his already packed suitcase onto the bed and getting ready to go for his annual and last training session in the gravity room with Trunks for quite a while. "Have you packed already?" Bulma said looking quite astonished at her husbands careless attitude towards the clothes he was taking. "Yes!" Vegeta said getting quite annoyed at Bulma's constant nagging, and the vacation hadn't even begun yet!  
  
"I'm going to call Chi and the others to see if they've packed yet?" Bulma said picking up the portable phone and pressing a number on the speed dial.  
  
"Whatever" Vegeta huffed as he walked out of their master bedroom and glided down the stairs to the gravity room. He liked the idea of a long vacation but what he didn't like was the idea that they were going to be going to many different planets with Goku and there was only one ship. That meant they had to stay on the same ship as him and what Vegeta also didn't like were the plans that had already been set by everybody VIA him as according to everybody else he was too hard to please, On the first week they were going to be staying on a sunny planet, with lots of sandy beaches and clear blue water (a lazy tourists dream) and they were going to be staying in a beach house that Bulma had managed to rent out. On the second week they were going to stay on a forestry planet (this week Vegeta was going to dislike the most he could tell it already) they were going to camp and he dreaded the idea, On the third week they were going to be staying in a hotel on a planet with everything on to please everybody they were going to be pampered and all to make up for the week before. On the fourth week they were going another planet like the first week with many beaches and they were going to be staying in a holiday home. On the fifth week they were going to a planet full of theme parks non stop! (We like the sound of this planet!) they were going to be staying in a theme park hotel (like the one at Disney land world) This was to help keep the kids more occupied although the girls thought the Sayans would enjoy this planet a lot as well!  
  
Disclaimers: how did u like the prologue? It's just a taster though to help u lot understand the plot of this fic, it properly gets started next chapter! They leave for their vacation! And arrive at their destination! What will happen? You'll just have to wait to find out! Hopefully next chapter will be up by Friday! If anybody wants to join our mailing list please do! Just add your email address onto a review and we will email u whenever we update a fic or create a new one on both FF.net and Media miner. Hope to hear from you people soon! Lots of feed back would be nice! Please review!!! Thanks! Better go and start on the next chapter, and the other 2 fics! BYE!!!!! 


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimers: we own nothing! Blah de blah blah! (In this fic Trunks and Goten are both 18, whilst Bra and Pann are 15. we're sorry we had to change the ages but we're not very experienced at this and we're just beginners plus it helps the story fit. You'll see what we mean later on in the story!) Hope u enjoy! R/R please don't forget! And also please check out our other 2 DBZ Fic's if you have enough time 'Karaoke Klassics' and 'Cheeky Prince Charming'. We also have a couple of other small one - shot fics if u have your eye out! But our main ones we are working on at the mom are the best!- trust us! HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAP 1!  
  
DBZ VACATION  
  
Chap 1- Bye Bye Earth, hello sunshine! But wait there's a stowaway! Who is it?  
  
Trunks and Vegeta had finished their training session about three hours ago, the last of the time was spent loading the luggage into the ship, double checking everything and saying their goodbyes to the other gang members and Bulma's parents. Vegeta just looked away and tried to hide on the ship. Ever since he had firstly arrived on Earth all that time ago just after Freeza's defeat, when he firstly stayed with Bulma at CC her mother had been fond of him but he was totally unattracted to her, he had been too busy with her daughter Bulma! (It's actually true! If you watch the episodes just after Nameks destruction when they are all on Earth she kept on offering him drinks and cakes etc!)  
  
"Have you got the keys!" Chi Chi asked Bulma for about the millionth time. "Yeah! And all the cash, cards and other stuff like that is all stored in the safe locked up and secure no body can break in their without a Sayan noticing!" Bulma said as she waved a final goodbye to her mother and father.  
  
The ship they were all riding in was huge! Must bigger than Goku and Vegeta's in Z about twice the size in fact! "Wow! We have two bathrooms!" Goten said exploring the inside of the ship, "I must say.. It is luxurious..." Chi Chi said as she stepped up the steps and into the ship. "Its ok I guess.. Just you wait until we reach our hotel in three weeks time- that's luxurious!" Bulma said dreamily sitting down in the driver seat and strapping on her seat belt.  
  
"Come on you lot! Sit down and strap in!" Gohan urged as he sat down in the row behind Bulma. "Ohhhh Mum.. Do we have to... Seat belts are so nerdy.." whined Bra opening up a can of orange soda and drinking the tangy liquid. "Just until we get to orbit Bra!" Bulma said smiling at her once again grumbling husband who contently sat down beside her and surprisingly without a fuss put on his seat belt. Trunks came and sat on the third row with Goten Pann and Bra. Goku, Chi Chi and Videl sat down on the second row with Gohan. All the seats were filled up and there was no space for anybody else. It was going to take them approximately twelve hours to reach the planet they were heading for, And about ten minutes to reach orbit and get out of the earth's atmosphere.  
  
Then the gang was free to wonder about and do as they please, until that time they had to be strpped up securely in their seats, Goku was being his normal dopey self and was constantly pissing Vegeta off as poor Vegeta was sat in front of Goku. (Goku is in his adult body by the way) "Chi... I need the toilet..." Goku kept on whining as the ship started to rumble and shudder violently. "Hold on tight... Its going to be a bumpy ride up!" Bulma said pushing some buttons down and switching some switches,  
  
Then a voice was heard murmuring from inside of a suitcase that was half unzipped obviously for oxygen. It was the only suit case that hadn't been moved and something live was inside of it! Vegeta unclipped his seat belt, it didn't make much difference as they were near orbit anyway, the ship was still rocking dangerously though but mostly it had calmed down. "Is it a bit late to say I'm afraid of heights..." the voice murmured again. "Who's there?" Vegeta said clenching his fists and starting to power up. "Wait up Vegeta! You're not having all the fun!" Goku said getting out of his seat. "Yeah!" agreed Trunks standing up too and flying toward Vegeta. "Wait up!" Goten said struggling to unclip his belt.  
  
The voice started to murmur once again and sounded very scared but who was it? Was it a threat? "Come out or we'll blast you!!!!" threatened Vegeta kicking the suitcase against the wall. This made the voice cry out in pain. "guys..??" Bulma said to the girls as she turned round and shook her head at all the guys. None were listening to instructions, they had been told to stay in their seats that lasted about six minutes... Everybody except Gohan who was still belted up and watching like the girls. The reactions in which the guys were having fun torturing the mysterious stowaway.  
  
"Hey you guys... why not give him a chance to at least come out..." Videl said watching Trunks step forward and continuously jump on the now battered and squashed suitcase. "Videl's right.. I don't think the cowards had enough time to surrender!" Goten said pulling Trunks off the suitcase and finally kicking it himself.  
  
"Owwwwwww.. "The suitcase replied unsteadily. The voice was very familiar to all of the gang but no body could picture who it was,  
  
"Who are you.? Your not some mega fit super star. are you?" Bra said stepping up and pushing in front of all the very muscularly guys. "Yeah! I really think that some big pop star is going to stroll onto the ship, hide himself just so he could get a sun tan don't you think they've got enough money to do it themselves!? Although Bra you don't know what money is.. the only currency you know is credit card!" Pann said stepping up with her hands on her hips and strutting forward laughing at her best friends hopes and dreams.  
  
"I'm stuck!!!!!" the voice said getting panicky once again, "Hey! Grandpa! Is that you!!!" Pann said angrily lifting up the suitcase and slamming it on the floor.  
  
Hercule came rolling out! Right at a very angry Vegeta's feet....  
  
Disclaimers: Sorry that was so short but we'll add the next chap on at the same time as this one so there's still chap 2 to read now... We promise next chap will be twice as long so get reading! Please review thank you! Hope you liked but we also promise the fic gets a lot more better we're really only getting started! On the next chap they arrive on the planet, and they also go sunbathing etc! BYE!!!!!! 


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimers: we own nothing... Poor u c LOL! Not! Heres the next chappy! Hope you like it please review and tell us what you think we want your opinions and any ideas you may have to help us put in the fic! Please check out our other 2 main fics 'CHEEKY PRINCE CHARMING,' AND KARAOKE KLASSICS' As we promised on the other chapter this ones twice as long! Hope you enjoy!!!! Oh yeah has anybody out there tried turkey bacon? Weird name we know but trust Bimbo it's lovely! U've got to try some! And them little sausages called chipolatas are really nice too! LOL we like them both...mmmmmmmm.  
  
DBZ VACATION  
  
Chap 2- On the way to Planet Oceania! Hercules punishment!  
  
Vegeta was not amused, he did not like Hercule at all and seeing him hiding in his and Bulma's space ship did not help.  
  
He was moody because Bulma had woken him up at 8-00 that morning to make sure he had packed and had gotten everything ready. He was used to waking up at around 10-30 not just after sun rise as he put it! (As you can tell we are late risers! Lol!)  
  
"What are you doing!" demanded Vegeta kicking the whimpering Hercule against the wall into a first aid box. "I'm sorry...." Hercule said starting to whimper and cry, this just angered Vegeta more, and then Trunks joined in and started kicking the almost bald man. "You're a disgrace to all humans!" Vegeta said picking up the now crying Hercule and getting ready to chuck him outside into air less space. Trunks and Goten were cheering him on and not helping at all. The only people he would listen too were Bulma and Bra... Bra wasn't going to say anything though, she was enjoying Hercules torture probably the most out of everybody she was in stitches at seeing this full grown man who claimed to be world champion and who also claimed he was stronger than anything, getting beaten up by two Sayans and two demi Sayans. Not much competition there!  
  
It was Bulma who stepped in they had reached orbit and so she had set the ships path on cruise control- now she could try and calm her husband down to spare Hercule. Then she could have some fun torturing him! She wasn't going to let the guys have all the fun! "Vegeta..!" Bulma just said in a warning voice, he immediately stopped but refused to put Hercule down. "What is it now woman!" Vegeta said getting agitated at her interfering although he then regretted not calling her by her name. Bulma's eyes narrowed and straight away Vegeta knew he had pissed her off properly; He just put Hercule down and stood behind a now laughing Goku.  
  
"You got told Vegeta!" Goku said beaming his smile bigger than usual. "Shut up Kakorot! I'm in a pissed off mood anyway and you're not helping! Catch the drift!" Vegeta threatened sitting back down this time in the living room bit of the ship not the front, he was lying on a very long sofa twice the size of himself but he was just being typical Vegeta, he then contently turned on the very large widescreen TV and started watching a wrestling match.  
  
"Men!" Bulma said turning round and facing Hercule he was going to get a mouthful from all the mothers! Chi Chi, Bulma and Videl! (Poor guy! Serves his own rights though we don't think anybody actually likes him or Yamcha because we hate them both!)  
  
"Please... Have mercy don't hurt me.." Hercule whimpered, Vegeta then called up from the sofa, "Don't hurt him Kill him! "Then he laughed at the wrestling match he was watching because the person Vegeta was rooting for was winning! And had also seriously injured the other, people with stretchers were rushing to the scene whilst Vegeta's favourite was still crushing his opponents body!  
  
"What are you doing on my ship Hercule?" Bulma said stamping her foot, all the guys Via Gohan had gone now and left the girls to the punishments. Trunks, Goten, Pann and Bra were in their rooms (yes they are separate rooms! But both girls and guys are sharing)  
  
"Dad I'm so angry with you!" Videl said turning her back on Hercule. "Yeah! This is our vacation not yours!" Chi Chi said. "Now stand up! Well Bulma what are we going to do with him..?" Chi Chi said in a sarcastic voice. "MMMMM.. why not let him come along.. But he can do all the chores, the cleaning and the dirty jobs we don't want!" Bulma said beaming. "Great idea!" Chi said agreeing with everything Bulma was saying. "I want out! Please, I only wanted to come so I could see what it was like in space.. just send me home.." whined Hercule. "NO! you wanted to come, you can come but.. you have to do all the work we don't want to do, your everybody's slave for the five weeks and if you don't do what we all say then we'll leave you on the loneliest planet we can find got that!" threatened Bulma.  
  
Then Vegeta came into the girls' conversation, "And you can start by making me and the others breakfast!" Vegeta said walking up and putting his arms around Bulma. "You pig! " Bulma cried "You only ate breakfast before we left!" she then laughed at Vegeta's very bad look of innocence. "ok..." Gave up Hercule he didn't particularly want to make the Sayan prince in any more of a bad mood than he was already. "Right... I want fried bread, Smokey bacon, turkey bacon, chipolata's, sausages, onions, eggs and beans. But make sure there not scrambled! Now see what the others want!" Vegeta demanded liking the way he towered over Hercule and how he could make Hercule do practically anything he wanted. "Oh and dad, you can clean out the bathroom later!" Videl said walking away she was still angry at him for just coming along for no reason. 'Great! Why did I leave Buu behind.. He would of done all this stuff.... Except for the cooking anyway..' Hercule thought glumly as he switched on the electric cooker in the very large kitchen it had everything a vending machine that didn't need money, three cookers, a very large refrigerator an enormous freezer, a table, counters, stools, a microwave, a coffee machine, and huge cupboards.  
  
Hercule had a rather large menu to cover! Trunks had wanted the same as Vegeta, Goku wanted 10 bits of everything, Goten wanted the same as Goku and Gohan didn't want anything the same as Bra and Pann so Hercule in total had to fry up 40 bits of fried bread, 40 sausages, 80 chipolatas, 12 pots of beans, 40 eggs, 287 rashes of Smokey bacon and 200 rashes of turkey bacon! Plus lots of onions had to be cut up and fried, after the onions Hercule had been crying so much it looked as if he had just witnessed Titanic sinking! The cooking took him 2 and a half hours until it was finally cooked!  
  
After lots of rows and friendly fights it ended up Trunks winning and getting the bed by the window, they were just the same but they both didn't want to be near the door and both wanted by the window they caused a complete tip when Trunks had the brain wave of moving both the beds long ways so they would both be near the window but that didn't work as they were then blocking the door to their on suite bathroom. (All the bed rooms in the ship have on suite bathrooms with everything Jacuzzi, shower, bath, toilet, sink, etc.. Except Hercules's his bed room is the store-room he sleeps on a blow up bed and has to sleep with the Hoover.  
  
Bra and Pann had also chosen where they were going to sleep Bra won this time because both did not want to sleep by the window- the opposite to the guys, because they didn't want any bugs coming to get them when they were sleeping so Pann had to sleep by the window and Bra had the bed nearest the door. "Oh I just love your new bikini Pann it really suits you red is defiantly your colour!" Bra said as she pulled out some of her clothes and one of her bikini's this one was blue and had in silvery writing 'princess' on the top part of the bikini. "Yours is nice too!" Pann said as Bra darted into their bathroom to put on her swimsuit. The girls had planned to relax and they were going to both go in the Jacuzzi then have a great big make over after wards. Pann was not as into clothes as Bra was though but being a girl she was into them a little bit, not half as much as Bra though! Bra had already informed Pann of what they were going to do when they reached a Planet on the third week; they were going to go shopping! 'shop till you drop' as Bra put it. They also were in luck as Pann had been saving up all her allowance for over 2 months and she had collected over $7500 to shop with! Plus the cash her parents would give her. She just dreaded how much Bra would spend in each shop! She'd probably spend double that on one item! Her parents would just give her all the money and credit cards she needed anyway, they would be too busy getting pampered to care!  
  
"Do you want anything to eat?" Bra asked as she came out of the bathroom dressed in her new blue bikini. "Pot noodle?" "Yeah why not!" Pann said as she entered the bathroom and changed into her bikini. Pann came out and went into the kitchen to see her grandpa cleaning up all the dishes the hungry Sayans had left behind, Bra was boiling the kettle and had two king size beef and tomato pot noodles on the side next to her. Pann couldn't help but feel sorry for her grandfather, she was angry for him for just coming along without asking anybody but she was just watching him clean all the dishes by hand! And Bra was standing there with an evil grin on her face, she knew that their was a dish washer, but she wasn't going to say anything to Hercule, she thought it was amusing seeing him do them all the long way but Pann was about to spoil her fun!  
  
"Gramps. there is a dishwasher you know..." Pann said opening up the dishwasher in the corner of the very large kitchen. Hercule looked very shamed and he tried on his stupid act that nobody ever believes. "I knew that! But that's cheating! And the world martial arts champion never cheats!" he claimed proudly pointing to himself. "Yeah whatever..." Bra said handing Pann her pot noodle. "Do you want to see what the guys are up too?" asked Bra as she added extra ketchup to her pot noodle. "Yeah why not! As long as soon as we finish its girl time!" Pann said following Bra into the guys' room. Bra knocked on the door and Trunks shouted, "COME IN!" Bra and Pann both walked into their room, it was already a tip! Trunks and Goten were playing on GameCube and were sitting on their beds. "Do you two want to play?" Trunks asked holding up two controllers "Nah don't worry about me, I've got to munch this!" Bra said holding up her pot noodle, (Yeah all the rooms except Hercules have TV's in) "Me too!" Pann said sitting down on the floor and watching the others play,  
  
"Yeah! Beat that Goten!" Trunks said as his Pikachu knocked Luigi out of the ring with a big thunder shock. "No fair! I nearly got that hammer as well!" Goten protested as they went back to the main menu screen, they were playing Super Smash Bros Melee. "Are you sure you two don't want to play? We'll go easy on you!" Trunks said trying to bargain with the two girls, and holding up the controllers again. "Easy on me! I'll wipe the floor with you!" Bra said putting her pot noodle down on the floor and grabbing a controller that Trunks had chucked to her.  
  
"You think that just because I'm a girl I can't play computer games!" Pann said grabbing the other controller. "Oh yeah! Do you want to play tag-team Goten my man! Girls VS Guys?" Trunks said going to the character selection screen. "Mmmmm, who do I choose..." Bra said looking at the big choice of characters, "Yeah! That sounds good! We'll cane you!" Goten said to Pann. "Let me up on your bed I'm getting pins and needles!" whined Bra standing up and laying next to Goten on his bed. "Pann?" Trunks said inching up against the wall to make room for Pann. "Why not?" Pann said blushing.  
  
They played GameCube for over an hour but after the girls lost each time except once when Trunks and Goten started to nuke each other and leave them two, "We won again!" Goten said raising his hand in the air and clapping then he started singing along with Trunks the song, WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS. (A soccer song) "Whatever!" Bra said getting down off the bed and leaving her controller, "Me and Pann have really got to go, we're late for our little plan!" she said devilishly. "Wow! Can we join in?" Goten said rubbing his hands together, the way Bra said it, it sounded like they were going to cause a little bit of trouble. "What! You mean you want to have a makeover?" Bra said looking quite shocked at Goten's reactions. "What!!!! No! Thanks I think we'll give that a miss some how!" Trunks said waving the girls out the room. "You can always join us in the Jacuzzi if you really want to I guess.." she said smiling, "Nah! We'll use our own one thanks we don't really want to crowd you!" Trunks said smiling very fakely you could tell it wasn't real. It was obvious all the girls would do was talk about guys, shopping and make up! So he'd rather give that all a miss. "That might explain why you two are in your bikinis!" Goten said looking stupid. "Clever!" Pann said clapping her hands and taking the piss out of Goten.  
  
"See you later Trunks!" Pann said waving and flying after Bra who had made a stop at the kitchen on the way, Hercule was using the dishwasher, it was still switched on. "Do you want anything to drink?" offered Bra grabbing out a can of coca cola vanilla (Have any of you lot tried it? It's gorgeous! Try it!) "Yeah please!" Pann said taking the can of drink that Bra was offering her as she grabbed another one out of the fridge.  
  
Both girls then walked into their room sipping there cokes as they went along (for all you Americans out there coke is soda we're from England you see, very boring country! Trust us! We want to move to USA when we're older!) "Ready for operation girl talk!" laughed Pann as they laid there cokes on the side of the Jacuzzi and got inside the hot bubbly tub of water.  
  
Disclaimers: how was that? Still a bit boring but that's because they haven't arrived on Oceania yet! They arrive next chapter! Chap 3- they hit the beach! Next chap should be up soon so keep a look out! If anybody wants to, you can join our mailing list, just add your email address onto a review and we will personally email you whenever we update, or create a fic. Remember please check out our other 2 fics, their really cool too! Review please thanks! BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. chapter 3

Disclaimers: we own nothing, Here is the next chap of dbz vacation! Hope u enjoy! Please check out our other 2 fics, 'cheeky prince charming' and 'karaoke Klassics' we are sorry if you read them two on FF.Net and want paragraphs but you'll have to check them 2 out on MM if you want paragraphs that bad! Thanks!  
  
Also please review our fics especially this one, we would really like to hear from you people and what you want in our fics, all ideas for our original fics or new fics are welcome! We will then try everything in our power to make them happen. You can also join our mailing list, just add your email address onto a review and we will personally email you. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Dbz Vacation- Chap 3- they hit the beach!  
  
They had been travelling for over sixteen hours now; everybody had eaten, slept, and bathed. Finally Planet Oceania came into view; it was Bulma who noticed it first. "It's Oceania everybody!! Quick come and look!" shouted Bulma waving her arms about. "Wow! It's so beautiful!" said Pann sitting in her seat and resting her hands on her chin. "Yes it is isn't it!" said Bulma as they flew skilfully toward the blue planet ahead of them, "Everybody! Seat belts!!!!" said Bulma stopping the ship in motion as the others groggily came in and sat down in their seats strapping themselves in and holding on to the arm rests as Bulma started up the ship once again.  
  
They glided down toward the planet and flew through the clouds and appeared out the end. It was just as the web site on the internet described it, this wasn't the normal internet though it was the cyber galactic one that Vegeta introduced Bulma to, the internet that is for everybody in the universe. Except Humans just don't know it exists. They were going to have to fly half way across the planet to reach the beach house, in the space craft still though and then park the craft and then they had to UN pack into the cramped beach house. There were only going to be 5 bedrooms, so they all had to cope with each other and the space was going to be tight. There were only two bathrooms and they weren't ensuite either. "Wow look! Dolphins!!!!" said Pann awed at the big blue mammals in the water, they were much bigger than the ones on Earth though! "Wow!!! Big fish!" said Goku licking his lips. "Goku! There not fish so don't even get any ideas! Their actually an endangered species on this planet," said Chi pulling out her camera from nowhere and taking some shots of the dolphins that seemed to be posing for them, waving their flippers about and trying to communicate with the gang. "How fun fish!" said Vegeta sounding completely unamused at the dolphins. "Vegeta!" said Bulma playfully hitting her husband on the arm. "Did you know that dolphins......" said Gohan going on and on too the others about how dolphins use echo location to search for there food and communicate to each other. "Did you know that we don't care?" Vegeta snapped crossing his arms and picking up a magazine that was at his feet. It was a sports mag. They were already losing there tempers with each other and they hadn't properly arrived yet! "How does this lippy look on me Pann?" said Bra emerging from the hall bit of the ship and giving a twirl and a pucker to Pann. "Nice!" Pann commented, at her best friends show off attitude.  
  
"Here we are!" said Bulma as she stopped the craft and gently landed it in the corner of the island that they were staying on. They were free to wonder where they wanted though, as all of them could fly except Bulma, Chi and Hercule. The beach was the sandiest beach all of them had ever seen! There was not a stone in sight, the water was crystal clear and little fish could be seen swimming around. Dolphins were jumping in and out of the water and the sun was extremely hot and beating down on all them. The beach house was even smaller than it looked in the picture, on the net.  
  
It was all white except for the roof which was blue and it had pictures of mystical animals and shapes colourfully painted in bright colours on the sides, There was a hammock tied to a couple of palm trees all ready made for the gang and a some more trees were behind it, it looked like it was cut out of a tourists dream.  
  
"Lets pack first! Get something to eat and hit the beach!" Bulma said after inspecting the outside of the house and pulling out a key from the inside. "Hurry up!" Gohan urged as he shuffled all the bags he was carrying onto his other arms. All the guys were carrying the bags. With the exceptions of Bra and Pann who were carrying their own stuff. "I'm hungry!!!!" a non visible Goku called out from under all his and Chi's luggage. "Shut up!" Vegeta said a she dumped all their stuff on the sand and went back into the ship for the rest of Bulma's stuff. She may as well of bought the whole of CC with her! "Ok, wait a moment!" Bulma said as she slid the key into the lock and turned it, unlocking the beach house. All the guys bundled in as the girls just commented on how childish they looked as they dumped the stuff in the main room and hunted for the best rooms.  
  
"Me and Bulma get this one!!!" said Vegeta bursting into the biggest room, he went straight to it as he had viewed them all on the net a couple of days before. It was the biggest one and had the water bed. Only that room had that and it was king size too! "Me and Chi want this one!" said Goku jumping into the room next door to Vegeta's it was the second to smallest room but was cosy this didn't have a waterbed but it was still king size. "Me and Goten are in here!" said Trunks chucking his entire luggage onto his bed, they had bunk beds. Trunks grabbed the top one before Goten and left him too the bottom one. It was the same with Bra except Pann got the top bed, but Bra grabbed the bottom one first anyway so their was no arguments their. Gohan and Videl just got in the last one they had a king size bed too but it was the smallest room of all. They didn't seem to mind though. It all left Hercule. "Where am I going to sleep..." Hercule said timidly to a passing out Goku. "Gees, Hercule I don't really know! Ummmmm. There's always the couch I guess.." he said shrugging his shoulders and heading straight to the kitchen. "Ok thank you!" said Hercule gratefully and then sitting down on his bed for the next week and turned on the large TV. It had cable built into it, but not normal cable, it was like the internet a universal one. So it had billions more channels than the basic original.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta had completely unpacked in minutes; all the clothes were neatly tucked away in the large wardrobe and piled up on the floor were the ones that wouldn't fit. "Well I'm going to put on my bikini!" said Bulma picking up her blue costume and slipping it on, Vegeta was also putting on his Trunks, they were bright blue.  
  
The same was In the girls room as all Panns clothes easily fitted in one wardrobe but Bra couldn't fit even half her clothes in hers! The rest were piled up on the floor. "I'm going to get changed ok?" said Bra picking up her now dry bikini she had used it in the ship remember? "Yeah I'll just do it in here then!" said Pan pulling her red bikini from her chest of drawers. Trunks and Goten had 'packed' they just chucked all their clothes in one side of the room for one and on the other side for the other. They then got changed into their Trunks; Goten went into the unlocked bathroom Gohan and Videl had also unpacked, and had all their clothes neatly packed away in the drawers and wardrobe, they were much neater than all the other guys'. Videl and Gohan were also getting changed to hit the beach, Videl was wearing a green bikini and Gohan had on some yellow swimming trunks, All the gang met up in the kitchen and Chi, Bulma and Videl served up the food. The Sayans were not impressed with what they had to eat! Except Gohan.  
  
"SALAD! I'm not eating rabbit food!" Vegeta said pushing his plate away. "Fine! Then no desert!" said Bulma munching on hers. "It really isn't that bad.." said Goku munching on a bit of celery. "Does it look like I need a diet or something woman!!!!" said Vegeta staring at his now rumbling skinny and very muscular stomach. "No it's just a little snack for now because we can't be bothered to cook for the moment. We're having a BBQ later On tonight I promise!" Bulma said to her husband who was still stubbornly refusing to eat the salad in front of him. "Mum...." said Trunks in a pleading voice. Bulma gathered straight away he wanted something. "What?" she asked her son. He like his father was the only one not touching his food. Everybody else had almost finished there's except Hercule who sat in front of the TV mesmerised at some foreign news channel. (You'll find out why later on probably next chap) "Can I just skip to desert.." he pleaded, like his father salad didn't really relate to him at all he was royal and preferred meat either that or he was just plain fussy because Bra was eating hers with no problems. "NO!" Bulma said plainly, "But dad's eating his!" Trunks sulked like a child as he got up and joined his father on a munching spree with the ice cream. "Them too will never listen!" said Bulma shaking her head and ignoring her husband and son.  
  
About a minute later (4 tubs of ice cream and 20 helpfuls of salad) A piece of ice cream suddenly shot through the group and splatted right on Goku's head! Vegeta and Trunks burst into fits of laughter and just ignore the looks the others were giving them, Everybody had finished eating they didn't really want desert after all the salad and they were just eager to hit the beach. Vegeta flew out onto the beach with Goku right behind him. Goku wanted revenge and that involved water wrestling!!! Trunks flew off to help his father if he needed help but that turned into an all out water war between Vegeta and Trunks VS Goku and Goten!  
  
Everybody else had came out of the beach house except Hercule they were all viewing the water fight between the Sayans and they didn't feel like getting wet at the moment, so they didn't join in they left it to the two rivals and their kids to battle it out!  
  
Disclaimers: how did you like that chap? There's plenty more of that stuff coming up soon! Probably next week but no promises! Please review our fic! We don't care if you don't like it but tell us what you want to see and we'll try and add it in next time! Especially you people on media miner your extra quiet at the moment aren't you! Please review we're desperate! Lol! Also you can either review or email us any ideas for a) our fics that are up now, what can happen any characters you want to see!, b) any ideas for new fics we can create. C) Anything at all you want in them! So please tell us! Thanks. Hope to hear from you lot soon! Bye!!!! 


	5. chapter 4

Disclaimers: we own nothing as usual! We wrote our fics though and all ideas are entirely ours unless we say, we welcome all reviews! So please get reviewing also if you have any ideas or plans for our fics or new ones that you want us to create then please add them onto a review or an email to us and we will try everything in our power for them to happen! So pretty please with a super Sayan on the top review us on all our fics! Especially this one, it has lots of visits but no reviews... Why?.... please tell us what we are doing wrong and what we are doing right and we promise we will try and fix the problem! Our main three fics are this one, karaoke Klassics, and cheeky prince charming. Please please check them out they are well worth a look! Anyway hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter (sorry it's taken so long the next chap wont be so long we promise!) REVIEW PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Thanks!!!!!!!!! Dbz vacation Chap 4- search for the hidden boat,  
  
"Those guys are so childish!" said Chi shaking her head in disgust at the Sayans in front of them. "Yeah but... They are quite funny to watch aren't they!" said Bulma giggling at their crazy antics. Goku was on top of Vegeta and had him bundled with Trunks and Goten hovering above the water and every so often diving down and swimming so that the other could not sense the others power level so much. They were an extremely funny sight! Both full Sayans were in about waist length water but were going deeper! Goku was much taller than Vegeta at the beginning so he was only getting his feet wet but Vegeta was practically drowning!  
  
"Hey have you seen grandpa?" asked Pann to Bra; they were now lying on the sun beds that were already set up from the packed up capsules that Bulma had brought with her. "Nope. Probably still moping around the TV not that I care!" said Bra putting on a pair of sun shades and laying back. "I'll go and find out.." Said Pann as she got up from her bed and walked back to the beach house. She left the screams and laughs behind her, as she opened up the door to their temporary cramped home. She soon found Hercule- it wasn't hard he was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey what you watching?" asked Pann sitting down next to her grandpa. She was fond of him but just didn't like his lies and cockiness, and the way that he pretended to the world that he was champion and defeated many of the enemies that attacked vulnerable Earth when really it was the Sayans and the others, he was the weak one cowering all the time. Totally the opposite to how he put it to his fans! "What you watching?" Pann said repeating herself once again as Hercule ignored her, "Oh sorry Pann dear! Just some news programme that's all..." Said Hercule stammering when he said his sentence something had obviously spooked him! Although that's not exactly hard to do is it? "Right... I'll leave you then.." said Pann edging away from Hercule and entering the kitchen that had just been stocked up with food.  
  
Then she heard Bra calling her from outside. "Hey Pann... Can you hear me?" asked Bra sweetly- she defiantly wanted something! "Yeah what do you want!" said Pann quickly getting down to the business, "Cool! Well go in the kitchen.." Said Bra "I'm in there already..!" said Pann crossing her arms. "Yeah and get a big plate and put on it.. Wait minute I'll phone you and tell you!" said Bra as Pann then heard a phone outside being pressed. She could also hear Bulma telling Bra to go and do it herself, but she was obviously too lazy to go! Pann's mobile phone (cell phone- that's just what we call cell phones in England (sorry!)) started to vibrate and play a tune; it was on the counter in front of her. Bra's name was flashing up on the screen, so she answered it. "Right that's better!" said Bra. "Now where was I..?" "Could you pleasssseeee bring out... 3 packets of doughnuts... 14 packets of crisps (potato chips), some packets of peanuts both salted and roasted..." said Bra filling in her order. "Are these all for you!" said Pann shocked, "No! No! Their for like everybody Goku, dad, Goten, Trunks me and you.. Mums don't want anything you see, they say their still full up from the salad! That was nasty wasn't it!" said Bra making a noise on the other side of the phone "yuck" Then Bulma started complaining to Bra that it's her fault that she's not the healthiest eating person in the world! (But then again what teenagers are?) "And bring out some more ice cream... In tubs.. And some spoons... Oh and some cans of coke (soda) and bring out some of that new stuff coke with vanilla! (Have you ever tried that if you hadn't you should its gorgeous!) "Yeah I'll be out in a moment just got to get the cans.." Said Pann clicking the phone button before Bra could think of any other junk food that she fancied!  
  
When Pann came walking out with all the food Bra started cheering like mad.  
  
"Thank you sooo much!" said Bra taking a can of soda and opening it straight away, she was still sitting on her sun bed she hadn't moved, "No problem!" said Pann settling the plates down and digging into a packet of roasted peanuts.  
  
The guys were still having a water fight Trunks was now armed with a super soaker and was ready to fire! Their assault however was now no longer in their teams it was previously, Trunks and Vegeta VS Goten and Goku... But being like most guys they couldn't keep to that as soon as Trunks got hit by some water that Vegeta aimed for Goku. He dived onto his fathers back and tried to flip him into the water head first! But Vegeta was the more experienced fighter and he ended up flipping Trunks into the water! "You guysssss food!!!!" shouted Bulma cupping her hands round her mouth to try and make her voice louder! This instantly stopped the water fight and they all bundled onto the beach soaking wet! "Owwww.. my back hurts..." Complained Goku scratching his back. "Shall we just do that again later.. because you all know that I won that one without a doubt!" said Vegeta biting into a ringed doughnut with chocolate icing on and a little sprinkles. "You bet!" said Trunks opening up a can of coke with vanilla and thirstily guzzling it down, "My back hurts still..." Said Goku rolling on the sand with a bag of potato chips in his hand. "Let's see!" said Chi making Goku roll onto his belly, everybody else was in stitches when they saw him do this! His back was bright red! Like a lobster! He had got a sun burn! Vegeta couldn't breathe as he was laughing so much. "You idiot kaka...rot... HA HAHA HA HA!" "Owwwww..." Said Goku as Chi grabbed the after sun lotion which was beside the sun tan lotion which was underneath Bulma's sun bed, and began smearing it into his sunburn. After she done this though it didn't hurt him very much so he sat back down and began arguing with Vegeta again! "You know that me and Goten won!" said Goku stuffing the last doughnut into his great big cake hole. "You wish!" said Vegeta opening up his second bag of potato chips and scoffing them down. "MMMMMM BBQ flavour.." he said whilst crunching them down. "Disgusting.. look at those pigs!" said Bulma putting her own sun shades on her head. "Hey Chi I'm going to go for a swim laters you coming?" she asked as she closed her shaded eyes from the power of the hot sun! "This is paradise!" said Bra lying back on her sun bed with another can of soda, diet this time though and a tub of ice cream. "Yeah! its beautiful!" said Pann lying on her own sun bed with a can of coke with vanilla and a tub of ice cream too the same as Bra hers was chocolate and Bra's was strawberry.  
  
"Who won in the end at computer games?" asked Bra munching down on a big bit of cold ice cream but it was so hot in the sun it was already starting too melt. "Me!" Trunks replied and we completed that new Zelda game! The wind waker. It only took us about..." he said as he laid back on the sand hands behind his back. "A day and 14 hours I counted!" said Goten getting up and taking all the rubbish that the others had left behind. (Does anybody like that game? We've both got it and we love it! We got it the day it came out! Just thought you might want to know Sorry!) "HA!" said Bra as she followed Goten inside so she could get cleaned up as she had ice cream all round her face. "I'm going to find that inflatable boat.." said Vegeta getting up as well, because the waves had started to change- on this planet it was timed.  
  
In the morning 3am to about 9-00 am was the time for swimming its majorly calm. After that 9-00 am to about midday was surfing time! Nice big waves quite far out though, great for surfing After midday it went back to calm till about 4 pm Then after that it goes back to surfing seas until about 7-00 pm. Then it's calm again.  
  
Weird but its not like Earth its Oceania remember!  
  
"I'll help you find it!" offered Goku getting up and following Vegeta into the beach house. "Well I'm not going to stay here with all you lot of girls!" said Trunks getting up and walking away too. "Excuse me!" said Gohan who was still wearing his glasses and was on a sun bed too, "Sorry!!!!" Trunks called as he went inside the paradise coloured beach house. Gohan just sighed and turned back to the sun bed he then picked up a great big book he bought out with him. It was called 'The ways of science' by 'Dr Albus Einstein book worm' It was bigger than the Harry Potter book! The last one and that's got to say something! (We are not exactly Harry potter fans so don't get the idea we like it, it was the only fat book we could think of! Sorry all you potter fans! But we have watched the 2 movies so please review still!) "Can those guys ever stay still?" said Bulma laughing at the water fight they had just had. Little did she know it was the first one of many!  
  
*inside the beach house* "Where is that boat?" said Vegeta he had his whole body buried in the newly over loaded cupboard it was empty when they firstly got their that day but it obviously didn't stay that way! All you could see were his feet he didn't have any socks or shoes on either. "Have you found it yet?" said Goku as he picked up some buckets and some spades. "Would I still be in here if I found it!" said Vegeta angrily. "Good point!" said Goku flying back outside and dropping off the buckets and spades next to the sun beds then flying back in straight away.  
  
"Found it yet?" said Goku stupidly again... Vegeta just shouted and screamed in anger in reply he couldn't be bothered to even answer that question he was still buried in the cupboard! *a minute later* He pulled himself out along with 2 full size surf boards. One was green and one was blue. "Put them outside I know the blue ones mine I think that ones Trunks... They've got names on the bottom but we've all got one except Bulma, your wife and Gohan's.." Said Vegeta going back into the deep depths of the cupboard, Goku did as Vegeta said and placed them outside along with the buckets and spades. Then went back in again, "NO!" Vegeta said before Goku could say anything he had found the other 5 surf boards, there was a pink one that was Bra's, a purple one that was Pann's, a yellow one that was Gohan's, a orange one which was Goku's (how surprising) and a white one that was Goten's. Goku once again took them all outside all at the same time and dumped them along with the other ones. Then their was some fishing nets. "Wow! I love fishing!" he said as he took the nets and put them outside as well.  
  
"I've found an inflatable pool!" said Vegeta in earnest as he pulled it out over his head. "Why doesn't Bulma use the fucking capsules!" he wondered aloud. "Wow! Is that for when we catch stuff! Then we can keep them as pets! For the week!" said Goku getting really excited he had never really had a pet before, "No! When we catch them we've got to eat them!" said Vegeta as he pulled out about 6 foot pumps at once. "What!!!!!! NO!!!!!" said Goku falling onto his knees he was going so over the top he didn't realise Vegeta was smiling and laughing at him. "I was joking you idiot!!!!" he said throwing the pumps towards Goku and indicating for him to put the pumps and the pool with the rest of the stuff. "It's right at the back somewhere.." He said as Goku happily flew outside and dumped the deflated pool and the pumps with all the other stuff.  
  
"Trunks what are you doing?" said Pann as she watched Trunks fling through his dumped clothes he was looking for his baseball cap. It was a white Nike one. "Looking.. For hat..." he said as clothes flew everywhere. "What this hat?" she said holding it up. Goten was watching the whole scene and found it really amusing. "Yeah cheers!" Trunks said taking it off her and putting it on his head. "I don't want to get sun stroke!" he said as he applied more sun cream to his body. "Can I use some too?" said Pann watching Trunks spread it over his muscles.  
  
"Sure!" Trunks said handing the bottle over to Pann and then starting to play spar with Goten. "I've used my brains! I put it on before hand!" said Goten as he kicked Trunks in the stomach and sent him bouncing onto the bed. "Yeah well... Whatever!" said Pann as she smeared on the cream around her legs and her arms and on her belly and back Then Bra came in and immediately saw her older brother winded on the bed so she decided while she could that she would get her own back for all the times that Trunks had told on her for skipping school and going to parties and concerts etc. Although her dad just let her then get her own way as usual and let her go anyway it was different with Bulma especially when it came to education! Usually she couldn't hurt him though as he was much stronger than her, so she grabbed the chance while she could! And bundled him. "I am so sorry dude!" said Goten trying to pull Bra off her brother; Pann was just looking on in amusement. In the end Bra just got bored and climbed off herself but then she had to run! Or fly in her case! "I'm going to kill you!" said a still winded Trunks as he got up from his bed and charged after her with Goten and Pann right behind the siblings.  
  
"Found it!!!!!!! Yes! I the prince of all Sayans have finally found the fucking boat!!!!" he said picking it up and carrying it outside along with another 4 pumps, and the portable BBQ. "Yeah!!!!!! When are we going to fish?" said Goku bouncing up and down and dragging the portable BBQ behind him along the sand. The cupboard was almost empty now. The BBQ was a solar powered BBQ because their was enough sun on Planet Oceania to work it, but when their wasn't enough sun they could always use gas or electricity. (It was a BBQ made by CC) "Later you fool!" said Vegeta coldly as he dumped the boat down and just looked at his now sleeping wife. He was going to have a go at her for not putting the stuff in capsules but when he saw her and how beautiful she looked sleeping so peacefully he decided to leave her- anyway he could always shout at her later couldn't he? That was what he thought anyway! We all know that he wouldn't do that anyway!  
  
"Right lets sort this crap out!" he said sitting down on the soft sand. "All right then!" said Goku sitting next to him. Their swimming shorts had dried a long tome ago from their water fight earlier. Then Trunks, Goten, Pann and Bra came marching out and over to where they were. "Oh wow! You found the boards!" said Bra examining her brand new pink board it had her name BRA engraved in the bottom of it. "Yeah!" said Vegeta as he moved all the buckets and spades to the other side of the sun beds next to the hammock tied up against the palm trees. Then they moved all the fishing nets and stuck them up in the sand they put them over the other side near to the entrance of the beach house.  
  
That left them the pool and the boat. "Hey Trunks go in and get the hose pipe, then fasten it to the tap inside and out to here and we'll fill up the pool." Said Vegeta as he got up and dragged the pool away from them, he didn't particularly want to get wet when he was trying to get a tan later! Then he Goku, Goten, Bra and Pann all took a corner each the pool was a square shape Bra and Pann shared a corner though. They stretched it out until it was its maximum length and then Trunks dragged the hose out of the house and turned it on, Vegeta then took the end of the hose and placed it in the pool, so it could fill up. They then went over to the deflated boat whilst the pool was filling up. "right Trunks, Goten grab a pump and get pumping!" said Vegeta lying down on his sun bed whist he amusingly watched his son and rivals child pump like mad to get the boat up. It didn't take up too much energy though- they are super Sayans remember! It took them about 3 minutes and then they done up the little blow holes. The boat was an extra large one. All the girls were now asleep, including Gohan. Both the Sayans and the Demi-Sayans dragged the now blown up boat into the increasingly rough sea and they all jumped in. They all fitted as well! Vegeta was at the front with Goku behind him and Trunks behind Goku, Goten behind Trunks, Bra behind Goten and Pann at the end. They had four paddles to begin with, but they couldn't use them on the large waves so they ended up getting washed up on the shore again! So it was a large inflatable boat with two Sayans in and 3 demi Sayans and a quarter Sayan! They were steering it with their Ki blasts. If they wanted the boat to go to the left they fired a blast to the right if they wanted it to go straight ahead into the waves they fired the blasts behind it.  
  
The boat was going so fast that it looked like a speed boat! Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten had powered up to Super Sayans and that left Pann and Bra. Both could turn Super Sayan if they wanted but they didn't want to waste their energy as they weren't as strong as the others. They looked really amusing to the onlookers on the beach! Bulma, Chi, Videl and Gohan!. They had all been awoken by the screams and laughter from the hyper Sayans!  
  
"What in Kame's name is dad doing!?" said Gohan adjusting his glasses. "I've known your dad for a long time but trust me you can never tell what a Sayan is trying to think of doing! I should know!" laughed Bulma thinking of hers and Vegeta's past, and some of the crazy things that Vegeta had done in his life with Bulma. "Look at them! Their going to pop that boat if they get any madder!" said Chi shaking her head. She didn't find it amusing at all! "That boat must be quite valuable you don't get many inflatable ones that big!" said Chi starting to worry about the costs of the Sayans little adventure. "It wasn't that much and they aren't that rare... That one was about $250 I think.. But if it's going to stop them from arguing and fighting then I think it's worth every penny! And look at least their spending time with one another! And their not sparring and practically blowing each other too pieces besides... I think that its either one of my three's idea to do this and my bets are on Vegeta! Anybody else?" asked Bulma laying back on her sun bed and putting her sun shades back on. "Yeah... I don't reckon that dad had the brains to do that..." Said Gohan frowning. "And Pann.. no probably Vegeta..!" said Gohan adding to what he said moments before. Both Bulma and Videl laughed at this, "Hey lighten up Chi! What's up?" asked Bulma walking over to Chi.  
  
Goku had his hands in the water and every time a wave came he seemed to try and grab things. That's what the others on land were wondering what he was doing. "Kakorot! What are you doing?" demanded Vegeta as they went over another wave. "I'm trying to fish!" he replied stupidly, he didn't have any nets or anything he just stuck his hands in the water and waved them about for a bit. Then a cruel idea came into Vegeta's head... When Goku put his hands in the water again Vegeta purposely fired ki blast under the boat which made it rock madly and then he shouted out, "Killer shark!!!!!!!!! Watch out it looks hungry!!!!" "Ahhhhhhhh! It's going to eat me! And it's got a great big power level!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Goku as he done the most stupid thing he could possibly have done, especially if it were a real shark! He jumped overboard the little boat into the water! The waters where they were not even shark infested the nearest thing to sharks were dolphins! Goku could of flied but for some strange reason He just directly jumped into the water! If their was a giant killer shark it would probably have eaten him. He didn't even notice all the others in the boat cracking up with laughter he just swam as fast as he could to land! He then told the girls on the beach what had happened and received even more laugher in return! They had watched the whole show and had even heard Vegeta shout out shark! So they left it to Chi and Gohan to try and explain to Goku that sharks were not in that area and how Vegeta had tricked him! But Goku being Goku was so stupid he did not believe that Vegeta had tricked him he thought that he had just merely mistaken a dolphin for a shark! And Vegeta enjoyed it even more when Goku arrived back and told Vegeta not to worry because it was just an over sized dolphin! It took him about an hour until Pann couldn't keep it in any longer and she just told him that they had all played along with Vegeta's little prank and how their was not even a fish to be seen! "Ohhhhh that was a good one!" said Goku laughing his head off. He was so kind he didn't get angry at anybody at all, he just found it amusing that he had fell for the stupid trick that his rival had planned.  
  
They were getting further and further away from the little beach island.. "Hey is it me.. or is it getting calmer..." said Goten as he fired a blast behind the boat to try and push it forward into another wave ahead of them. The boat just merely sailed over it. "Is anybody hungry?" asked Goku feeling his now rumbling belly. "Yeah!" all the guys said in unison with him, "Wow! We've been out here for over 3 hours!" said Trunks astonished it had just gone 7-00 pm! Time for the tide to change. It was due to change to calm anyway. "we'd better be heading back!" said Bra as she flew up from the boat that had been turned over so many times as it filled up with water by the great waves that they had been bouncing up and down on. "Time for out BBQ!" Goku said excitedly bouncing up and down like a spring.  
  
"Yeah!!!!!!!" Goten said as him and Trunks took the end of the boat. Vegeta and Goku took the front and they carried it into the shore and onto the beach to wear the girls and Gohan were still sunbathing on the beds.  
  
It was 7-15 and the sun was still high in the sky and shining, just like it had been all day. "When does it get night here Bulma.?" asked Goku as he plopped down on the sand and laid flat out. "it should start to get dark at about 11-00 tonight and then the sun will come up again at about 6-00 tomorrow morning. "Wow! I love this planet!" said Goku as he got up again. Gohan was still reading the big novel he had been reading all day, t(he science one). "Vegeta! Keep away from me your soaking!!" said Bulma pushing her wet husband away, he had attempted to sit on her on the sun bed but he was still wet from messing about in the water all afternoon so he had to dry off before he got his cuddle. "All I wanted is a hug! And some food......" said Vegeta as sweetly as he could with huge puppy dog eyes. "Well go get the stuff out the freezer and set up the little table thing for the ketchup and stuff and I'll come and cook it." Said Bulma getting up and walking over to the BBQ. "No Bulma I'll cook it!" said Gohan putting his book down and walking over to the BBQ. "Well I don't care who cooks it as long as it tastes nice and is done now!" moaned Vegeta as he went inside to retrieve the table. "Its in the pink capsule with table written on it!" shouted Bulma, then she added "its next to the TV on the coffee table in the middle of the room!" Vegeta came back moments later with the capsule. The BBQ was now lit, He threw the table capsule on the floor and the table popped out like magic. "We might as well leave it out anyways!" said Bulma as she disappeared inside to retrieve the food and the sauces that were needed.  
  
The surf boards were now propped up and were sticking in the sand (like on the beginning of home and away) First was Vegeta's blue one, then their was Trunks' green one, and Goten's white one, Pann's purple one, Bra's pink one and Goku's orange one.  
  
Bulma came back with a variety of plates and packets of food. Their was BBQ style kebabs, chicken, sausages, ribs, burgers, tins of beans, and some onions. She also bought out 2 pots one for the onions and one for the beans. She also had BBQ sauce, burger relish, tomato ketchup, salad cream, brown sauce, and mustard. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" said Goku the moment he saw the half frozen meat and the sauces. "Chi, Videl do you two want to help make the salad?" asked Bulma smiling. "Sure!" both replied as they instantly got up and helped Bulma prepare the salad.  
  
Disclaimers: sorry that chapter was so late! PS does anybody know what either a baka is, or what Vegeta's 2nd name is? Please add it onto a review if you know because we desperately need to know! Thanks!!!! What did you think of it? Did you like it? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you want and have spare time please check out and review our other 2 main fics especially if you like lots of humour! They are 'cheeky prince charming' and 'Karaoke Klassics' Please review us and tell us what you think of any of our fics! We need your help! Any ideas are welcome, any characters you want to see in them? Any thing you want to happen? Or maybe you want us to try and create a fic based on something it must be DBZ or GT though! Hope to hear from you lot soon, we hope you enjoyed this chapter next one should be coming up soon! Probably late week or the weekend! Better go bye byez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. chapter 5

Disclaimers: we own nothing as usual! Thanks so much for all your great reviews! Keep them coming! The more reviews the better! We hope you enjoy this chap and remember please review after thanks! LOL Hope you enjoy! P.S if you would like and you are not already on their, you can join our mailing list and we will email you every time we update a fic, or we create a new one, its well worth it! Just leave your email address on a review and you've joined it's as easy as that! Also any ideas you have are welcome! In any of our fics, just tell us what you want to see and what characters you want in them and we will try everything in our power to make it happen! Also the long awaited wet t shirt contest is coming soon! It's planned to be put in the next chap! We'll just see how things go! We are also really sorry about the long wait for the fics and especially this chap but we both went on vacation to the same place and it was great!!!! There were sauna's steam rooms, water slides, it was great! Not top mention a wicked dance machine! But this chap has took twice as long though as we managed to mash up the disk somehow and we had to type the whole thing up again because we are so bimbo and ditzy we cant use the scanners properly! Hee hee sorry! We know now though! Better go- hope you enjoy! And we promise next chap will be up in a few days! And remember review!!!!!  
  
Dbz vacation chap 5- time for a BBQ and the jelly fish attacks!!!!!??????  
  
"So... I guess it's up to us guys to do the meat.. great fun.." said Vegeta very unenthusiastically, whilst wondering for the millionth time why the food wouldn't cook itself. "Cooking isn't that bad.." Said Gohan putting his glasses back on and walking over to the BBQ on the beach. "What are you doing nerdy!" Vegeta demanded doing his famous pose with his hands on his hips and glaring at Gohan. "Please refer me to my normal name its G O H A N" said Gohan spelling it out to Vegeta as if he didn't understand English at all. "Whatever nerdy! Leave that piece of junk alone. we're flame grilling the food.. Sayan style!......" he said as he unwrapped the burgers from their cases and laid them on the table in a line. "Kakorot! I need your help! Now get over here and help!" said Vegeta unwrapping some more burgers and adding them onto the table. Goku was busy making his sandcastles with a pink bucket and spade with spots on. He had made a gigantic castle! It was up to his waist and he had made it with loads of little castles all built up together and he had even placed a pretty purple coloured alien bird feather on the top. He was making a moat around the fort when Vegeta came stomping up to him. The castle was quite high up on Vegeta but the Sayan prince didn't seem to really care. He just walked in front of Goku and deliberately jumped on the castle many times and stomped it into the ground. Goku just looked on in awe as Vegeta proceeded to turn into super Sayan and kept on powering up. Goku thought Vegeta was going to attack him! 'Great what have I done now to anger the prince of moodiness' thought Goku but deep inside his head. Vegeta was hungry and when Vegeta got hungry he got angry! "Get your stupid Kaka ass over here now and stop playing around! I need help preparing the food and you are not getting out of it and neither are you two!!!!" said Vegeta as he turned round to face his son and Goten. "Yeah chill dad! We'll do the rest of the packets then you and Goku can do the cooking fair?" said Trunks walking over to the table with all the raw frozen food on, Goten was close behind him. "Hey Vegeta, why'd you flatten my castle???" said Goku putting on quite a sad face. "Oh don't cry you baby! I'll make it up to you later when I kick your Kaka butt when we spar tonight when all the girls are asleep!" said Vegeta craftily. Goku didn't know anything about this though as Vegeta just had the brainwave pop right into his head. "Great idea! But what will Chi and Bulma think about it? Chi strictly told me not to fight..." said Goku looking worried and puzzled. "Kakorot! You have a head like a brick! You know that? That's the idea of waiting until their asleep... I'll check it out with Trunks and Goten later if they want to come." Said Vegeta getting up closely followed by Goku who had now put down the spade. 'Oh well plenty more time for sandcastles!' he thought happily to himself thinking about the vacation that lay ahead of him.  
  
*meanwhile in the kitchen* "This place is so cramped!" said Bulma popping off the coleslaw pot lids and pouring the gooey mixture into a big bowl. "Yeah it is quite hard to move around I must admit.." Said Videl as she squeezed past Chi to get into the refrigerator. "We need mayonnaise.. And eggs and lettuce.." she said pulling out a variety of different salad foods out of the very large king size refrigerator, "I actually think its quite cosy..." said Chi admiring the shiny cutlery that she had just washed up, "Chi.. Why aren't you using the dishwasher...?" asked Bulma curiously after watching Chi wipe up some more forks. "Oh I always wash the dishes... I don't need to use modern stuff like that! I don't want to get lazy now do I? Besides these get a lot cleaner this way!" she said placing the clean cutlery on the counter and pulling the plug on the dirty water in the sink. "Well I think we've nearly done! I wonder what the guys have gotten up to?" said Videl putting some lettuce back in the refrigerator. "No good is my guess!" said Chi as she put the drying cloth down on the side and sat down on a chair. "They are being a bit too quiet... Especially for my family believe me! All I can tell you is that Bra and Pann are in their room because I can hear their music! And their laughs...." said Bulma with both a mixture of laughs and worry. "Well we can go and check on the guys in a little bit we've just got to finish serving things up!" said Videl getting out some more plates and placing the different foods on them, *meanwhile outside* "Well you lot are you ready?" said Vegeta still in super Sayan form. All the food was unwrapped and lined up along the table and the guys were getting ready to power up. "You bet I'm starved!" said Goku feeling his rumbling belly. Gohan was the only one not with them at the moment though as he had gone inside to tell the others to hurry up, it was Trunks' idea to get him to go as Gohan kept on telling them how much of a bad idea it was to cook the food this way but the others being normal typical Sayans and thinking themselves always right thought that the faster they powered up, the faster the food would cook... "So who wants flame style kebabs anybody?" said Trunks as he powered up into Super Sayan followed by Goten just behind him. "Me I do! I love kebabs and sausages and burgers and...." said Goku going on and on about what sort of BBQ food he liked which is basically everything you can think of! Then he powered up into Super Sayan as well. All four of the Super Sayans were lined up at the table and were ready to 'cook' the food. "Right all the same time on the count of three we are going to do a ki attack, it doesn't matter which one as long as it's strong enough to cook them fast and also one more thing- don't go too over the top!!!" Vegeta warned as he slowly started to power up himself even more sand started to move around them. "And yes Goku that does mean no spirit bombs!" Vegeta warned after thinking about how Goku would probably almost blow up the entire world over a hot dog, "Got ya!" said Goku as he powered up at the same time as Trunks and Goten the waves were starting to get slightly unnaturally bigger by the amount of power the four Super Sayans were letting off, but it was nothing to what they could harness if they wanted. Trunks started to count down at the same time as getting in his fighting pose "ONE.. TWO..." Then all the four Sayans lat rip their almighty strength that was bubbling up inside them, There was a combination of kamehameha's and big bang attacks in one big move. BOOM!!! CRASH BANG!!!!!!!!! The table had disappeared after their outburst; the food was miraculously still there! But a little over cooked if anything. The girls all came running out including Pann and Bra who had felt the guys' power shooting up, and Gohan who had immediately guessed that they had gone through with their stupid ness. "What have you clown done!!!!!!!!" screamed Gohan as he ran over to the smouldering table. "Wow! That was quite a good move!" said Goku scratching the back of his head and strolling over to inspect the food that the Sayans had prepared 'Sayan style' "The food doesn't look that bad..." said Vegeta as he kicked a burnt kebab and it rolled into the sea. "Except the foods all on the sand and its burnt!! Now we're going to have to get out the other picnic table and more food!!" grumbled Bulma as she went back inside to retrieve the capsule with table no 2 inside. "Goku! I didn't know you wee so stupid!" said Chi shaking her head in disgust at the destruction before them. "And Goten! Didn't I tell you and your father specifically not to train, fight, spar or destroy anything or anybody? Screamed Chi as she went inside to help Bulma get more food. "Wow cool move dad!" said Bra laughing at the dirty food on the floor "I think mum should cook the food this time!" she said laughing even more. "Yeah it was quite a good move wasn't it.." He said smiling and kicking a sausage this time, but this one landed right splat on Gohan's face. "Ahhhhh Vegeta!!!!!!" screamed Gohan as the burnt sausage got stuck to his face and bvlocked out his vision through his thick rimmed glasses. Goku was now in fits of laughter as well; after all it was his son running around with a burnt sausage stuck on his face.! "Dad... Are you still sure your not a vegetarian...?" choked Pann with laughter at her dads antics. He was tugging and pulling at the meat but it was not coming off, Goku found this even more hilarious than everyone else and he collapsed on the floor from laughing so much. But when he fell down he didn't notice until afterwards that he had fallen right on top of a jelly fish! But it was a huge alien jelly fish the size of Ox kings belly. It had just been washed up on the shore. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" screamed Goku in pain a she stood up holding his butt, but then as he got up he stepped back in pain and stood right on the jelly fish again! "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH the doctors are coming after me!!!!!!!!!!!!! They've got needles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed in pain as he flew up holding both his feet and his butt. Vegeta and the others were all in stitches now including Gohan who had the 'sausage' removed off his face by Videl in the end. Vegeta was laughing so much he was in tears. Goku then noticed the great big blue goo edging its way back into the sea. He then realised it had been a jelly fish all along! What a day he was having! First he got a sun tan, then he jumped out of the boat when he thought their was a shark, then he got stung not once but twice by a giant jelly fish! Poor Goku! Gohan who had stopped laughing now was giving the others a lecture about how jelly fish and how they sting. Nobody was listening to him as usual though especially Vegeta who was still in fits of laughter. Goku was sitting on a rock on the other side of the island feeling sorry for himself at this time. He was also stinging all the time and he had tears in his eyes. "Oh poor Goku!! Its not funny Vegeta!!!!" said Bulma rolling her eyes at her just calmed down husband. This started him off again. "When he calms down I'll put some cream on him!" said Chi sighing and going over to the sun beds where the first aid box was being stored. "I'll be getting the BBQ on.. If anything will bring Goku Son over it's the smell of food!" said Bulma laughing as she moved the table with food on over to the solar powered BBQ. "Let's go get some more tans!" said Bra as she slid her sun shades on her eyes and laid back on her sun bed. "Good idea!" said Pann following her best friends' actions and getting on her own sun bed. "That was comedy!" said Trunks still laughing to Goten, "Yeah I know! Hey do you think we should check out the beach at the back of the house?... we haven't been their yet.. Have we..?" Said Goten getting up off the sand and standing on a mashed up burger. "Yuck! Why don't we feed these to something...? Birds or whatever..." Said Goten shaking the burnt burger off his foot. "And do you really think birds will eat ours and our dad's cooking?" said Trunks shaking his head and laughing. "Good point! Let's just dump them in the sea!" said Goten laughing as he kicked a load of kebabs and sausages into the sea. The moment they hit the water a giant dolphin popped up and gobbled the meat as if it had never seen food before. All what it left was the kebab sticks. "Wow! Cool Trunks! We've got a pet!!!!!" said Goten getting really excited as he picked up a sausage and threw it in the air, the dolphin dived right out the water and caught the sausage in midair. "Wow! That fish is hungrier than your dad!!" laughed Trunks throwing a kebab in the water as well. The alien dolphin cleverly caught the stick in its mouth and then held it with its flippers and gobbled up the meat off the end of it. It then threw the stick back into the water and it floated away. The dolphin then flapped its flippers for more so the two teens kept on throwing more food.  
  
*Meanwhile with Goku* Man! I'm hungry!!! And I sting everywhere!" Goku complained as he itched his foot. He then smelt the smell of the BBQ and he couldn't hold his hunger any longer. "Food here I come!!!!!!!!!!!" said Goku as he powered up a little and flew over the little beach house they were staying in. He then spotted Bulma and Chi over the BBQ and he saw the burgers and sausages starting to brown. His mouth started to water at the sight of the food and he landed right next to Bulma, Chi and the BBQ (by the way Goku is in his normal body, not his kid body or super Sayan 4) "Goku baby are you ok!?" said Chi rushing up to him and giving him a great big squeeze. "Yeah I'll survive... But it really stings... And itches..." He said itching his feet once again. "Well we'll just have to put some cream on it to stop it from causing you pain and it should go back to normal in a day or two... just go and lay down on the sofa and I'll put some cream on..." Chi instructed him. Vegeta was also feeling sorry for himself because Bulma earlier on just before the jelly fish incident discovered his capsule which he bought with him containing his mini gravity room. She had forbidden him to use it! It was just a good job that she didn't know what him, Goku, Trunks and Goten were going to do that night if all goes to plan! (The tournament)  
  
Disclaimers: how did you like that chap? Good or bad? Did you find it funny or not? We'll be updating it in a few days time hopefully! On the next chap- they have a wet t shirt fight and a contest!, you find out what Hercule was watching and the Sayans have a 'secret tournament' but will it all go to plan? Stay tuned to find out! Please remember to review and if you want join our mailing list! We hope to hear from you soon! Also remember what do you want to see happen? Add it onto a review and we will try and make it happen! Is there anything that you want the characters to do? Gotta go! BYE BYEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. chap 6

Disclaimers: we own nothing! Sorry for the major delay for this chap but we are from England and our summer vacation don't start until July 26th or something like that! (Unfair or what!) And we have had major bad internet connections and could not do anything! Sorry! We then lost our passwords for both MM and FF and we had to get them stored on ditz pc again but no worries there on bimbos as well now! (Sorry!) So all you lucky Americans hope you are enjoying your vacation! Were thinking of you when we're in school Sobs! (Were actually counting down till summer vacation!! Hope you enjoy this chap and remember please review!!!!! P.S if you want to join our mailing list you are more than welcome too, just leave your email address on a review and we will add you and you will get emailed whenever we update a fic or create a new one! We hope to hear for you soon and please please review!  
  
DBZ vacation chap 6- Truth or dare!  
  
The Sayans had eaten the BBQ contently once the girls had cooked it; it tasted much more better than their version! Now the sun was starting to die down and they were all lying on the sand and watching the sun set, with the exceptions of Hercule who was still watching the news channel and Trunks, Pann, Goten and Bra who had gone to the other side of the island to play a lovely nice game of truth or dare! Hercule was still zombified into watching the TV, the reason he was watching it for so long was because it showed the earthlings on Earth ransacking and destroying everything that belonged to him; his town, his mansion, and even the bank he kept his money in! All this started because he had followed his daughter and her family and friends on vacation so he missed all the autograph signings and interviews that the fans wanted with him... (On Z planet fans are just lovely aren't they? LOL!) They were now pulling down his gold statue that was standing over his destroyed city that had been renamed Yajjorobie town. (Yes that old fat porker is who is behind all this!)  
  
*Meanwhile with the teen Sayans* They were touring the small island for a quiet place that none of their parents could find them. But they were not having much luck...  
  
"I know why not just fly around and we'll find another island!" suggested Trunks losing his temper after walking around the whole island twice but diverting the way so they don't have to see what their parents would most probably be up to.. It was actually the parents that sent the kids away and told them that they should explore and see what was around their. So the kids took the hint and decided to play a lovely game of the all famous 'Truth or dare!' "Why not!" said Bra as she hovered off the ground followed by Pann closely behind her. "Bye Flipsy!" said Goten as he waved to the dolphin that was jumping out of the water, the dolphin replied by flapping its flippers together and waving its tail out of the water. "So childish!" Trunks muttered shaking his head, he was just glad that none of their friends could see them now!  
  
So Trunks, Bra, Goten and Pann took off into the setting sun to try and find a discreet place to play their game away from their parents. It took them about three minutes but they found a small deserted island all by itself in the middle of the water, it wasn't as nice as the one they were staying on but it was dry and it even had trees for shelter from the hot heat of the suns in the day! The tide was now starting to change and it was beginning to get a little rougher again but it wasn't as surfy as it had been earlier but it was only just beginning! They all sat down on the rocks that were clustered around in a circle that somebody had previously placed in a circle- probably to have a camp fire or something. They were all still in their swimming clothes and they looked quite strange wearing them once the sun had practically gone all the way down but it was still hot and they didn't know that they would be keeping dry in a game of truth or dare!  
  
"Right.. So who's going first.. I think the youngest one should start!" said Trunks rubbing his hands together and looking at Pann evilly. "Unfair! Bra is only 3 months older than me!" protested Pann crossing her arms defensively. "Yeah! Why not go oldest goes first TRUNKS.." Said Bra giving her older brother the famous Vegeta style smirk. Goten just looked on, he was safe he was a few months younger than Trunks so he wouldn't have to do his turn yet! "I know how we can settle this!" said Pann as she got up off her rock and came back with four leaves. "Whoever gets the leaf with the hole on the end has too go first!" she said stubbornly holding out the leaves to the other three, she would have whatever was last. "Fine!" huffed Goten as he picked out the first leaf. He was safe... Then Trunks and Bra both picked theirs the same time leaving Pann holding hers, "Damn!" Trunks cursed as he revealed to the others that he had the leaf with the hole in, They all sat back down on their rocks and clustered in a circle. "Right Trunks!" said Bra smiling. "Truth, Dare, or double dare!" she said smiling sweetly but evilly at the same time too her older brother. "Come on Trunks pick one... But if you don't go through with it then.. you have to.. kiss my grandpa!" Pann said shuddering at the though of anybody kissing Hercule! (YUCK GROSS! MINGING! WE ARE SCARING OURSELVES LOL!) "Ahh! Right then I think I'll pick dare.." Said Trunks getting ready to go in for the horrible thing that the others were going to think up for him. "Yes!" said Goten as the others all huddled around leaving Trunks sitting on his rock all by himself. They all got up from the circle and then Pann revealed to Trunks what he had to do..  
  
*Meanwhile with the adults..* Goku was starting his usual complaining about his stomach and this wasn't seeming to please Chi at all... "Goku Son! Is that all you think about! Food! Now be quiet and relax! Got that?" said Chi as she sat up from her comfortable position on Goku's lap. Gohan was smirking like mad at his mother's comment he knew that nothing could get in the way of his dad's appetite! "Oh but Chi.. I'm really sorry.. But its not just food that's important. there's training and saving the world and my family.." Said Goku countlessly listing the everyday things he does. But one of Chi's death glares put a stop right away to that! Bulma and Vegeta were both oblivious to their friends' arguing. Bulma was lying on Vegeta and was peacefully sleeping her head relaxed on his strong muscley chest. Vegeta too was sleeping and had his arms wrapped around his wife. Chi had calmed down by this time and she was cuddled up to Goku. Gohan had Videl on his lap too and he was busy reading some huge novel book that was resting on the sand. The sun had almost gone all the way down now and was just a small red glow over the water.  
  
*With the teens again* "Nooo! Way!!!! Am I doing that! That's a double dare not a dare!" shouted Trunks as Pann told him what the others had decided what he should have to do! Bra was in tears at the dare they had set him she found it so hilarious but Goten was looking to happy which you can't blame him for! "I am not gay!" Trunks said looking very distressed he was trying to suss up which was worse! (You must have guessed what the guess is by now! ^_^ ) "And neither am I!" Goten protested to the girls. But they wouldn't have any of it; little did they know they would pay when it was their turn! "Go on Trunks! 30 seconds just as your rules say!" said Pann pushing Trunks closer to Goten, "Go Goten! The quicker you do it the sooner Trunks' dare will be over, said Bra pushing Goten closer to Trunks, both teens just closed their eyes for what was to come next... And then they kissed.. not quite for the full 30 seconds but for about 10 seconds and it was still enough to traumatise both of them! Bra and Pann were finding the whole thing hilarious and were rolling on the ground. What they didn't know was that both had been caught on camera! Bra had the camera and was waving it around in her hands as she rolled around like mad along with Pann on the floor taking the piss out of her older brother- This didn't happen much so she thought she may as well take the benefit of when it was happening while she could!  
  
Goten was spitting into the water and was guzzling down a bottle of water that Pann had handed him after he had helped Trunks accomplish his 'task' Trunks was nowhere in sight though he had grossed himself so much that the only way he felt clean would be too go for a 'clean swim' so he had secretly dived in the sea whilst all the eruptions were happening with Goten grossing himself out and the girls in their fits of laughter. He was swimming through the clear blue water amongst the shoals of big purple fish. He could of stayed under their all day, but he was dying for air as he wasn't in his super Sayan form and he could also hear the shouts from the others on the island. So he quickly rose up to the surface just in time to surprise Pann She was leaning over the water looking for her crush; he then just appeared out of nowhere and pulled her into the blue ocean with him. This then started off Bra again who was getting the whole thing on camcorder, Goten was just pointing and laughing as his niece who got surprised and pulled into the water so easily! Trunks wasn't even super Sayan!  
  
"Trunks you!!!...." threatened Pann raising her fist, but something was preventing her from hitting him, their was just a feeling inside her some sort of barrier. 'I wonder if its love..' Thought Pann to herself but inside so that Bra, Goten and trunks could not tell what she was thinking she was showing no emotion at all. Trunks was cringing and getting ready for the battering he thought he would receive, he knew he deserved it and secretly he liked it when Pann got angry, it was just something inside her that made him get even more attracted to her than usual!  
  
Goten had taken over the job of the camera now and was getting the cute 'crushes' in the water at every angle he could possibly get, But would the adults go mad when they saw this!  
  
Once both the teens had clambered out of the water they found the whole thing funny as well and all they did was laugh along with the other 2 for about another three minutes. Trunks finally managed to pull himself together and he then had the best part of all! ^_^ "Ok then... My friends which of you will be the first to feel my power!" Trunks laughed and sat down on his stone, the sun had gone in now and the stars were beginning to come out of hiding..  
  
*Meanwhile with the adults again* Bulma was still asleep in Vegeta's arms and so was Vegeta in fact both looked peaceful and their tans were now starting to show from the heat of the sun that day. Goku was still fully awake though but Chi was also sound asleep. His sun burn was starting to hurt him again! The after sun cream was obviously starting to wear off! 'Gee I wonder where the kids are. Oh well! Why is it always me that gets sunburn! Never Vegeta or Gohan..' Thought Goku sulking, but then he looked at Chi who was fast asleep and he closed his eyes, and attempted to get some sleep himself the time was starting to get late after all. and they were all still feeling the time difference so this just added to their tiredness. Gohan was the only one still awake he was reading his book by the light of the moon and the stars. 'Boy I hope Pann gets home soon she knows I don't like her out after dark..' Thought Gohan to himself frowning over the top of his book but Videl like the others had fallen asleep and was in dreamland..  
  
Disclaimers: how was that chap? Sorry it was quite short next chap will make up for it! It will be extra long! But we have had loads of problems with this chap, first the internet wouldn't work on ditz' then bimbos lost the passwords so we couldn't upload it on hers so we were pretty stuck! But luckily now everything is back in order and summer vacation is coming soon! Yeah! Ditz' pc is fixed and Bimbos passwords are now written down as well! Lol! We should be updating this chap on Monday hopefully! At the same time as cheeky prince charming! But karaoke Klassics i'm afraid will have to wait a little bit longer as we have lost all the lyrics- they were on ditz pc sorry! We are hoping to update KK at the end of the week time but no promises on that one as it takes time to gather all the lyrics together (sorry!). If you like our fics and you want to join our mailing list please do! Just send us either an email or a review with your email address on and we will add you and tell you whenever we update our fics or when we create new ones! We hope to hear from you soon! Next chap is chap 7 and has more truth and dare plus something else.. A wet t shirt fight and contest maybe? You'll have to stay tuned to find out! BYE BYEZ! 


	8. chap 7

Disclaimers: we own nothing! Sorry for the long wait on this chap, hope you enjoy! And remember review please!!!! Thanks!  
  
Chap 7- truth or dare part 2 and a spider attacks!  
  
Noooo way! Unfair!" Bra said waving her hands about like mad and then kicking the large rock she was sitting on before. "Ow!! No! It's not fair! Pann should do it. she thought up your dare!" Bra said angrily as she rubbed her hurt toe. "I pick you dear little baby sister.." Trunks said sarcastically, this really wound up Bra even more. "Oh and before you get any ideas, you can't pick the person that picked you straight away you'll have to wait for your next go!" Trunks said quickly before Bra picked him after her turn.  
  
"Fine!" Bra huffed as she turned to face Pann, "I'll take truth.." She said closing her eyes and waiting for the question that would await her. "ohhh a truth! Now what can I ask you" Trunks said thinking of all the horrible things he wanted to embarrass his sister about and get the truth out of. "Do you truthfully... And you have to tell the truth..." Trunks said slowly, as if he was on a game show like who wants to be a millionaire. "Come on Trunks!" shouted Bra angrily. "Do you have even the slightest crush on Goten here!" said Trunks smirking evilly and pointing to his best friend that was sitting on the rock next to him. Bra blushed slightly then just came out with the whole thing; it was either that or kiss Hercule! (Hard choice not)  
  
"Yes! There are you happy!" she said as she covered up her face with her hands. Goten was amazed at this response, he knew that he liked he, but he never even guessed it would be the other way round! "Woohoo! Go Goten! Bra has the hot's for you!" teased Trunks patting Goten on the back and sitting back down on his rock.  
  
"Right now we've got that out of the way..." said Bra trying to avoid eye contact with Pann and Goten, "I pick... Pann!" said Bra pointing to Pann and then asking her the usual question, "I'll take dare! I can handle it I think" said Pann as she threw a shell in the ocean. "Ok then... I dare you make out with Trunks for a minute and no stopping!" Bra said, she wasn't going to give Pann a bad dare, as long as Pann didn't give her a dodgy one when it was her turn;  
  
Trunks then turned a strange shade of purple at this dare, he didn't want to admit it but he did have strong feelings for Pann but he never said anything before because he was afraid of what Gohan might say, he had heard that Gohan was really over protective of Pann and didn't even let her out after dark. 'So long for that rule' thought Trunks laughing to himself as he looked up to the cloudless sky above them. The only source of light the teens had was the full moon and stars above them that were glistening over the ocean.  
  
"Wow this place is really beautiful.." Said Bra awed at the beautiful scenery around them. Then Goten came up behind her and pulled her down on the sand of her rock, Trunks and Pann just ignored their friends' flirting and decided to 'get down to the business'  
  
"You can either look or you can flirt all night long!" Trunks said getting annoyed and stamping his foot on the sand. Bra was in stitches at this point, she couldn't stop laughing it wasn't really helping when Goten kept on tickling her either! "Let's just do this..." Trunks said him and Pann began snogging along to Goten's childish counting. "1.2..3.." Goten continued right until they reached 60. But they didn't stop their.. There was some reaction happening between the two teens and both didn't want to stop. Goten was enjoying every moment by catching the whole thing on camera. Bra was at his side and was constantly interrupting the couple with chants such as; "Give my bro a chance to breathe! I don't think he's ever made out this quick before!" Pann was just ignoring the remarks that Bra was constantly making until both Trunks and her looked into each others eyes and Trunks started to pull away.  
  
He then blushed and apologized to Pann for the way he was acting, "I am so sorry... I didn't mean it. but.." For the first time ever the demi Sayan prince couldn't get any words out of his mouth. He had been out with many girls and kissed so many girls, but none had made him feel this good.. He had even dated super model teens in the past but mostly they turned out to be more talk than action.  
  
"Don't be.." Pann said quietly as she hushed Trunks by placing her fingers on his mouth. "Well... There's only been one person that hasn't done anything yet hasn't there!....." Pann said turning away from her purple haired crush and facing her uncle giving him an evil glare. Goten didn't even have to think it through, "Oh let the pain be over with dare" Goten said quickly, and then secretly he was hoping for one similar to what Pann had just had with Trunks.. Only he wanted the girl to be Bra. Pann could see what he wanted straight away and so could Trunks; they looked at each other and nodded, "Right.. You have to do exactly what me and Trunks just did but you have to do it with Bra." Pann commanded him as she sat down on Trunks' lap on the sand,  
  
Trunks was keeping check of the time and once 60 seconds was up he stopped, and called for the couple to break up the kiss, but just like Trunks and Pann they didn't! Also the whole thing was being caught on camera,  
  
"Wow! Goten you are a good kisser!" said Bra as she pulled away and just laid their in his arms on the sand, dazing up at the stars. "Not half as good as you though!" said Goten as he snuggled Bra up closer to him, to help keep them both warm.  
  
Trunks and Pann were lying on the sand also and were just recapping on training skills that they had learnt recently. "Wow! I wish I could go super.." Pann said quietly as she allowed Trunks to stroke her silky black hair, which for once wasn't tied up in her red bandana. "Hey Trunks.. We outta be getting back now don't you think.." Said Pann as she stood up and dusted the sand off her bikini, Trunks then did the same and dusted down his trunks, then turned round to face Bra and Goten. "Yeah.. um I guess.. Hey you two! Are you coming back now or what?" Trunks said as he checked his hair to make sure it was still in place.  
  
Bra looked at Goten then got up off the ground, "Yeah... I am.I'm really tired and it's starting to get cold." said Bra as she shivered, all she was wearing was her bikini and the sun wasn't out either! "Well you ready then.." said Trunks ginning to Pann as he picked up the camcorder held it tightly, "Yeah! Come on you two!" said Pann as she kicked Goten up the butt to hurry him up. "OW!" he cried out in pain as he stood up and started to power up along with Pann, Bra and Trunks.  
  
*5 minutes later* They arrived back at the beach house and it was practically silent... "shhh!" Pann to Bra said as she tiptoed up to the front door and opened it,  
  
"Shhh" said Bra to Goten then down it went to Trunks.  
  
Then the breeze caught the door and it slammed shut with a bang! "sugar!" cursed Pann as she just gave up going in secretly and just strolled up past Hercules room (the old storage cupboard) Once they had gotten to there rooms they went their separate ways and said goodnight, The girls in there room and the guys in there's. "Hey I'm going to use the shower. is that ok?" Bra said as she grabbed two towels from the floor and went into the door on the left of there beds. (all the rooms have showers in them except Hercules because he lives in the cupboard)  
  
*Meanwhile in Bulma and Vegeta's room* Vegeta had just gotten out of there shower and was pulling out the hairdryer from a drawer. Bulma was already in bed and reading some romance book, "hello honey." greeted Bulma not even bothering to look up from the book she was reading Vegeta just grunted in reply as he plugged in the dryer and turned it on,  
  
"Vegeta! You can't use that this time of night! It'll wake everybody up!" Bulma protested as she closed her book and placed it on the dresser. "yes I can I do at home so I can here! Besides I can't sleep with wet hair! So there!" he said as he turned it on and the sound echoed throughout the little beach house. Bulma just sighed and put the pillow over her head to block out the din of the dryer, it was just too late to argue and she was still tired because of the time difference, "Vegeta! Cant you just use your Sayan power or something.!" Bulma said angrily as she got out of bed and walked over to the wall and pulled out the plug. "yes! But I want to use this!" Vegeta said plugging it back in, "why! Everyone wants to get some sleep!" Bulma protested then as she started to argue again, Vegeta turned off the dryer himself. "there finished!" he said smoothing his shortish cut spiky hair style down.  
  
"And now it's all soft like how you like it!" Vegeta said whispering into Bulma's ear as he slid into bed,  
  
Bulma just gave Vegeta her 'I just don't understand Sayans sometimes look' and got into bed as well, "Bulma.." Vegeta said as if suggesting something. Vegeta made a whimpering sort of sound, "Don't even think about it!" Bulma said as she turned over to go to sleep. "If you wanted that you should have come to bed earlier!" Bulma said turning over to face Vegeta again although she was smiling, 'good job she doesn't know about mine and Kakorot's fight tonight.' Vegeta thought smirking like mad to himself. "Maybe tomorrow! Night night Geta." Bulma said as she kissed Vegeta on his forehead and fell to sleep herself. 'I'll give it another couple of hours then the girls should all be asleep' Vegeta though hopefully as he put his head on the pillow and just dazed up at the ceiling, thinking of how he was going to beat Kakorot,  
  
*With the guys* Goten was getting his battling gear out and folded it up on his bed whilst Trunks came out of the shower with a bottle of hair gel in his hand. "Why are you getting your clothes out now?... my dad'll get us when he wants out there!" Trunks said as he sat down on the end of the bed and started forming his hair style on his dry hair (^_^ he did what Vegeta did and used a hairdryer as well!).  
  
"Because I'm getting ready to beat you!" Goten said as he laid back on his bed to see Trunks' reaction to what he had just said. "we'll see about that! When I'll beat you into the ground!" Trunks said laughing as he finally finished his last bit of his hair. I'm going to catch some sleep while I can anyways." said Goten sliding into his bed and turning off his lamp, "yeah I might do too.. After all we are going to be sparing all night aren't we?" he said as he got into his own bed and turned off his lamp,  
  
*Meanwhile in Goku's room* Goku was doing what Vegeta was doing and was just dazing up at the ceiling and counting how many dots he could see, 'man I can't wait for the tournament!' he thought as he did this he got a little over excited and kicked Chi. "Goku!!!!" she screamed in anger as she kicked him out of the bed. But Goku didn't care he was usually happy but this tournament idea was making him even more excited than usual. He just got back into bed and then started thinking up his technique on how he was going to beat Vegeta.  
  
*And... in the girls room!* Bra had just finished doing her hair and was now dressed in her Pj's and ready to go to bed; Pann was already in bed and was just about to start going to sleep. She was awoken by Bra who was now screaming and springing on her bed, "Bra what are you...?" Pann said with a confused look on her face. Her response was; "SPIDEEERRRRRR!!!! AHHHHH! Help...!!!" Bra was now proceeding in throwing small ki blasts at the 'killer spider' It was only a money spider but the fifteen year old was obviously petrified of them! (we don't blame her ^_^ all bugs are evil and scary!) "Save me Pann!" Bra cried as she jumped onto Pann's bed, Pann just looked on in awe as she threw another ki blast and it hit the spider right on target! "I never knew you could use ki's.." said Pann awed at the power Bra was letting off, she only thought that she could fly. Then the spider somehow seemed to be immortal! It was still on fire but it was alive! This made Pann scream as well when this fire spider came darting her way! "AHHHHHHH!" they both screamed the house down, but then things wee about to get a lot worse.. The 'fire spider' ran up to the highly flammable curtains.. And crawled up them! "AHHHHH! A spider that's on fire and clever!!!!" Bra said as she started running around in circles. Whoossssshhhhh! Up went the curtains! They were just one streak of fire! Then practically everybody came running into the girls' room at once!  
  
"What the!!!!" said Gohan as he removed his glasses and looked at the curtains that were flaming a little more now. "FIRE!!!!!!" shouted Goten as he came running in with a bucket of water, shortly followed by Trunks.  
  
"kids!!!!! Your in big trouble!" said Bulma folding her arms after the fire had been put out. Vegeta just looked at his daughter, he felt quite sorry for her and hated seeing Bulma shout at her, but then again he never shouted at her himself so somebody had too.. "But mum.. There was a spider." whined Bra as she shuffled her feet on the ground. All the guys were dressed just in boxers except for Gohan and Hercule who were both wearing PJ's. Bulma was wearing a night dress, and Videl and Chi the same. Vegeta's boxers were a strange colour of blue, Goku's were pink, Trunks' were green and Goten's were green. Bulma's nightdress was pink, Chi's was peach, and Videl's yellow. Gohan had on PJ's with red and blue stripes on them and Hercule was wearing green ones with his name embroided on the back. "Pann!" warned Gohan as Pann started to protest.  
  
"Well it's over now..." said Trunks shrugging his shoulders casually, secretly hoping that the parents would just 'drop' the incident. Vegeta was agreeing with Trunks surprisingly. "No it's not over! The could have been a proper fire!" said Gohan getting angry and siding with Bulma. "Well I'm going to bed!" gave in Pann getting into her bed and ignoring the arguing adults. "Come on! You coming Goten?" said Trunks as he walked out of the door,  
  
Vegeta and Goku were meanwhile in a deep discussion about something. "Yeah so its arranged two hours time... if no ones up if not I'll wait for the signal." Said Goku as he separated away from Vegeta, and went to inform Trunks and Goten of what they were going to do about the 'tournament'  
  
*an hour later* Bulma was growing even more increasingly tired, Vegeta was standing propped up against the door frame and was quite clearly almost falling asleep with boredom. Whilst Gohan was boring both kids to there deaths with what to do in an emergency, and how to put out a fire then how a fire starts... 'blah blah blah' thought Vegeta irritably, as he was signalling for Bulma to go back to bed with him, Bulma was just waiting for Gohan to finish his half hour lecture just to remind the kids not to use blasts again in the house. "I'll see you kids tomorrow then... and behave! Night!" said Bulma as she excited the room and let Gohan get on with the lecture. Bra was totally not listening though she was listening to her Discman which was hidden under her bedcovers and Pann was just dreaming with her eyes open, Her and Trunks were running through a field full of roses and Trunks then they were on a sandy beach kissing.. "Pann, Bra are either of you two listening to me!" said Gohan getting slightly angry at the thought of being ignored.  
  
Both suddenly jumped back to reality.. "Yes!" they aid sleepily in unison as Gohan closed the newly set up curtains and turned off the light. "Well I'll see you two in the morning. night girls!" he said as he exited the room himself deliberately leaving the door open in case of any other fire incident.  
  
"Man your dad is like as boring as my grandpa!" said Bra removing the earphone that was hidden in her right ear. "Yeah I know! But I guess he is right." said Pann defensively, "Yeah whatever! Well I'm knackered! I don't know about you but setting fire to spiders sure does take the energy out of you!" said Bra laughing at what had happened that little while ago, "Night Bra!" said Pann laughing as she turned over and fell asleep almost straight away. "night! Pann!" Bra called back as she did the same. Both girls were asleep in seconds after their heads hit their pillows, both were dreaming about the same type of thing (guys!) In Bra's dream she was shopping in a classy never ending shopping mall with Goten holding all her bags and never complaining. In Pann's dream her and Trunks were sparring on a beach and Goten and Pann were there too...  
  
Disclaimers: how was that chap? We are sorry!!!!!!!!!!! The tournament will be next chap! And maybe the wet t shirt contest if not it might be the chap after.. Sorry! But still that gives you guy's time to get reviewing with who you think should win the contest for the nicest looking wet t shirt guy! So get reviewing! P.S if we don't get at least one new review then we wont update so please review!!!! Thanks!!!! Next chap should hopefully be up some time this week! Better get going- bye byes! 


	9. chapter 8

Disclaimers: we own nothing! Shame though we'd love to own mediaminer.org, or ff.net, or dbz/G.T... (Us dreaming).. Anyways hear is the next chap of dbz vacation! Thanks everybody for all the reviews! We love them all! :0) and keep them coming! - If we don't get at least one review then we wont bother updating it, sorry but it's our new policy and a good way to get reviews! :0) evil we know! So get reviewing thanks!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoy! Bye byez! P.S check out our mate Candace's' fics, `dbz high school' and `college dbz style' and remember to review them! Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chap bye byez! Chap 8- Tournament time! -part 1 Vegeta slid out of bed silently and crept past Bulma, opening up the wardrobe slowly and pulling out a capsule from a pocket on a jacket... He took the capsule outside an opened it by slamming it down on the ground `poof!' Then emerged Vegeta's casual training outfit, it was a pair of combat trousers which were blue and a vest with `Sayan' written on the front. Vegeta laughed evilly to himself and tiptoed over to Trunks' window. The window was already open. `How convenient!' Vegeta thought smugly to himself as he chucked his outfit in the window first then he climbed in. Trunks had awoken when his father landed on the floor with a thud. "What the... Dad!..." Trunks said before Vegeta shut him up. Then it came back to him- the tournament! "Hey wake up Goten!!!!" said Trunks quickly as he pulled the covers up from over Goten who was sound asleep. Trunks burst into laughter when he saw what he knew he could really rub into Goten later on the next day.. "Oh Goten I just love your bwaby bear!...." Trunks said in a very childish voice full of sarcasm as he lifted up the tatty old brown bear with half its ear ripped off and lots of grubby marks. Goten awoke immediately from his peaceful sleep and started blushing crazily as he saw that Trunks was holding his bear high in the air, "Listen.. I always sleep with my bear if I'm not in my own bed. I've had it since I was a really little kid; I won it on one of those tombolla's... I picked out a lucky ticket!" Goten protested. Trunks just gave him a strange look, whilst Vegeta then just shook his head and entered the bathroom to get changed into his training gear, "Hey your dads got the same sort of boxers on as me! Except his is Nike and mine are... Um.. Boxers.. I don't know!" Goten said kind of Goku like and in a stupid kind of voice. Trunks just shook his head as he waited for the bathroom to be spare. Vegeta emerged out of the small shower room fully dressed in his blue training gear and then went off to attempt to wake Goku up without attracting the attention of Chi. "I am sooo gonna beat you!" Goten said to his best friend as Trunks emerged out of the bathroom wearing a vest and A white pair of combat trousers his outfit was similar to Vegeta's but he didn't have any writing on the front of his vest and his combats were a different colour. Goten had on a bright orange kit, he looked exactly like Goku but with short hair, *A Few minutes later* Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten emerged outside the beach house and they took off over the ocean, to go and find a suitable place to spar where they were less likely to be noticed by the girls or Gohan. "This place should do!" said Goku as they landed on a sandy island which was slightly smaller than the one they were staying on, it was also bigger than the one that the kids had played truth or dare on earlier, It had a couple of small palm trees and a few rocks but nothing to hazardous, "Wow! This is ideal!" Trunks remarked as he started to warm up by stretching his muscles and punching the air, "Yeah! It should do.. There's enough space for us to spar that's for sure. and there's not too much stuff that can be destroyed either.." Goku said as he nodded to Vegeta. Vegeta then turned around and formed a ki ball. "Right round 1.. The person to pick the hand the ki ball is in will fight me, whilst the others watch and then the winner gets to pick who they want to fight next... Got that?" Vegeta said with both his hands behind his back. "Well I'll sit out and fight the winner!" Goten volunteered as he sat down on a rock, "Yes!!!! It's me!!!!!! I am going to wipe the floor with you Vege head! Don't cry too much!" Goku said as he smashed the ki blast away which was in Vegeta's hand. "One more thing before we fight!" Trunks said quickly whilst Vegeta was starting to constantly power up. "We won't go super Sayan! We can fight with whatever attacks we want- except fusion and spirit bombs!" Trunks declared looking at all three of the others. "Fine!" huffed Vegeta, "I don't need to be super Sayan to beat this kaka weakling anyway; he's just an old baka!" Vegeta retorted as he punched Goku right square in the jaw, before Goku had a chance to react. Goku flew and landed right in the water. "Is that it?" Trunks said unamused as he crossed his arms and looked at the end of the battle. Vegeta just looked amazed, and angry. "You weakling! You baka!" Vegeta cried out as he realised that Goku had just lost, "What??" said Goku stupidly not realising what he had just done. "You lost!!!" said Goten amazed as he slapped his head stupidly. "Ohhh nooooo!!!!! Can we do that again? I forgot.. That you can't touch the ground..." Goku said stupidly as he scratched his head and grinned. "Well come on then!!!!!!" screamed Vegeta as he charged for Goku, and slammed into him. But.. The taller Sayan didn't even move an inch and held back the smaller Sayan prince as if he were not even trying. Then Vegeta powered up and blasted a large ki blast attack straight into Goku's stomach, this made Goku lose his guard whilst Vegeta flew up behind him and punched him in the back. "Ow! I felt that!" said Trunks closing his eyes as he watched his dad punch Goku in the back once more as if he were on some wrestling programme. But Goku grabbed Vegeta by the foot and swung him right into the murky ocean. He managed to stop himself from falling though as he put all his will power into stopping himself, it worked and he stopped right at the point where the ocean and the air meet. Trunks was cheering on his dad more and more whilst Goten was his; "You can do it dad!" Trunks cheered, "Go Son!" shouted Goten as loud as he could, Trunks just looked at him with a confused look. Then Goten suddenly found the error in his words, "No. no, no! I meant Son. my second name is son! Not as in son daughter son!" Goten said waving his arms about in protests. "oh!!!" Trunks replied suddenly understanding what his friend meant by the term `son'. Then Vegeta came back on the assault, he was powered up and angry! "Take this you stupid weak baka!" Vegeta said as he fired his gallet gun straight at Goku many times. "come on dad." thought goten biting his lip, whilst all the time Trunks was cheering and urging Vegeta on. Goku blocked all the ki blast coming at him, and headed straight behind the unguarded Vegeta, Goku smacked Vegeta from behind with a kamehameha- but a small one, Vegeta could not do much to prevent himself from sailing through the air and landing on an island- not far from where they were sparring. "dad!!!" shouted Trunks as he flew off to go and find out where is dad had landecd, and to try and cool him down and to try and prevent him from ripping Goku into shreds. "Yeah I won!!!" Goku said punching the air, before flying over to the neighbouring island with Goten who was just shaking his head, he knew that something bad was about to happen.. "Kakkkoooorrrrrrooottttt!!!!!!!!" screamed Vegeta in a rage as he stood up from the green bush of privkles that he had landed in, "Oh shit!" Goku said as he looked at Goten who just shrugged his shoulders,  
  
"Don't look at me dad.. He's your rival not mine," Goten said as he tried to do his hair in mid flight. "I'd better go cool him down before the whole universe hears!" Goku said out loud to himself but loud enough so that Goten could here. *Meanwhile on king ki's planet* King Ki is watering some flowers, "My, my. whats Vegeta got all wound up about? I thought they were supposed to be having a vacation!" joked king ki to himself, Then a very strong surge of power could be felt getting stronger and stronger, King Ki's flowers started top flatten down with the amount of power being let off by the little sayan prince warrior. *Back on Oceania* Bulma, Chi, Gohan, Videl, Hercule, Pann, and Bra all ran out of the beach house to investigate what the others were up too, they had felt the power that vegeta was letting off and had also heard him pulling his little temper tantrum because he lost. "VEGETA!" Bulma said straight away, as she slipped on her night gown and emerged out of the beach house, Disclaimers: how was that chap, please review! Or we won't update it! next chap should be up by Wednesday hopefully! 


	10. chap 9

Disclaimers: we own nothing! Thanks everybody for all your great reviews! Keep them coming!!! Thanks!!!! And please REVIEW! Otherwise we won't bother updating!!! Sorry but that's our new policy! ^_^ so we hope to hear from you soon! Bye byez! Hope you enjoy! And REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! And if you can review and tell us who you want to win the contest for the finest person in a wet t shirt- so get reviewing! It's being done in the next 2 chaps! It's the fight next chap and the contest the chap after so then we will have enough time to count up the votes; hope you enjoy and get reviewing!!!! Thanks!!!! Bye byez!  
  
Dbz Vacation chap 9-restless night  
  
"Ow..." Vegeta replied as he got up and itched the rash on his back, and his legs... and arms. infact it was everywhere! "Are you ok?" Goku asked he repeated the question as he looked at Vegeta who was standing in the middle of the prickly alien like bush that seemed to be alive, it's twigs and prickles seemed to be repetitively hitting Vegeta's bare sore legs over and over again,  
  
"Shut up you baka!" Vegeta said angrily as he responded to the plants actions by ripping the whole thing out by the roots and chucking it into the ocean, When it landed the bush for some reason seemed to be crying out, as if in pain, "You hurt it! Oh no!" said Goku rather stupidly as he ran over to the waters edge to try and help out the drowning alien bush, This made Vegeta angrier so he picked Goku up by the shorts and legs and gave him a humongous wedgy at the same time as chucking him in the ocean with the now sunken plant, "stupid baka!" muttered Vegeta angrily as he itched his back once more, but every time he itched the rash it seemed to burn and spread even more like some sort of evil contagious disease.  
  
"That was uncalled for!!" Goku said angrily as he crawled out of he water and went back over to Vegeta, "Well now you're out of the tournament as well as me!" Vegeta said angrily as he went to itch his back again, but found it absolutely impossible. "I'm going back to the house to see Bulma to see if she can stop this stupid reaction" Vegeta said angrily as he took of into the sky, the rash getting more and more clearer- it was everywhere! Trunks and Goten had already gone though, they were already back at the house informing the others on what had happened,  
  
"I don't believe the guts of those guys! *grrrr*" said Chi gritting her teeth in anger, everybody had heard Vegeta screaming and pulling a tantrum so it gave there tournament game away. Just then Vegeta landed quickly followed by Goku who was still soaking wet,  
  
"Vegeta-"but Goku was cut short quickly when Vegeta kicked him hard in the knee, "Bulma. I heard some noises. and me and Kakorot and those two went to investigate incase it was anything dangerous...-" Vegeta started but that bad lie didn't last long, "You're lying!" Bulma said sighing, it was one thing that Vegeta couldn't do very well, he could bluff, but he couldn't lie! "What how can you-" this time it was Vegeta who got interrupted. "I know how it happened Vegeta- I'm not stupid! You guys were all out here and you lot had a tournament, its obvious" Bulma said plainly as she took Vegeta's arm and led him inside to get the rash sorted out,  
  
"BED NOW!" Chi instructed the four teens and they obediently went to bed, and surprisingly didn't argue a single bit, "Goku! I'm not through with you yet!" Chi warned as she stopped her husband from entering the beach house with the others, 'Oh boy I'm in for It now.' Goku thought closing his eyes and expecting the worst, but it didn't come, "I can't stay angry at you for long. so just promise me.. You'll try not to do anything else stupid like this;" Chi said trying to bargain with Goku, "Besides- secretly I wanted you to win! It's about time our family done something better than there's!" Chi said laughing and kissing Goku on the cheek, Goku just blushed with this comment and walked away quickly before his overpowering wife could change her mind.  
  
"I don't believe that lot!" sighed Gohan as he and Videl sat down on a couple of rocks and gazed out into the ocean, it was a beautiful night, the stars were all out and their was also a large moon, "Oh well! They were just having fun... I guess that's what Sayans do." said Videl as she ignored the ocean and resumed to be gazing into Gohan's' powerful stare instead, "Yeah that is about all they do. you know sometimes I think that somehow I didn't inherit any of my fathers genes. well except the fighting ones of course; but my mums got that!" Gohan said laughing, this just confused Videl, So Gohan simplified it a bit for her;  
  
"My dad and my brother I don't think that either of them has ever picked up a book before! And all they do is train, eat, mess around and. well they don't learn anything except fighting and martial arts or whatever you want to call it!" Gohan said, then he continued, "but... my mum believes that you can pick up a book once in a while. she doesn't think that fighting helps most of the time, she's more of a learner I guess you could call her that anyway, all she wants people to do is study non stop! - totally the opposite to my father, But Goten took dads way in life and I took mums. so basically I am much more sophisticated than him any day," Gohan said, Videl had already switched off at this point and she was half asleep, "That's nice honey." was all she could manage out before Gohan sighed and carried her to their room.  
  
"OW!" shouted Vegeta, he was laying front down on the bed and was allowing Bulma to smother a pink ointment all over his back and legs, "Stop whining Vegeta! Really you're a super Sayan! Its just cream!" Bulma said as she rubbed some more on the back of his legs,  
  
Vegeta was actually enjoying the little attention he was receiving from Bulma, "Rub a little bit higher Bulma!" he commanded as he squirmed under the temperature of the cream, it was much colder than the rash that she was applying it on and it stung every time it was touched, "I'm not massaging you Vegeta! You should learn not to mess around and then this wouldn't have happened!" Bulma scolded as she stopped rubbing it in on his back, "Right turnover!" she commanded, as Vegeta rolled over onto his back and tried not to get the sticky cream all over the bed covers. "What actually was that weed that Kakorot." Vegeta was stopped, "It wasn't Goku's fault! It was yours- and it was an alien version of poison ivy- but this one was practically alive as most plants are on this planet. It was nothing that could cause you much harm. but its better to put some cream on it to stop it from itching. It's just the same as the poison ivy on earth. remember the last time you fell in poison ivy?" Bulma said as she smeared the ointment all over the rash on his stomach, this made Vegeta wince, "Yes." he said quietly trying to avoid eye contact with Bulma; he still hadn't forgotten what had happened that day.  
  
*flashback* It was a CC garden party and lots of very important business people were there, there was everything a BBQ, pool, music, food, and drink. Bunny Briefs was also their with Dr Briefs and she was busy handing out the drinks, "Vegeta.. Vegeta. where are you?" said Bunny Briefs with her hands full with the tray of drinks, Vegeta hated her! And she was stalking him all that day!  
  
Vegeta darted across to Bulma who was talking to some professional people about some invention or something and he looked very out of place, With his short spiky hair and blue training suit showing of all his muscles he didn't seem to fit in, Bulma just closed her eyes with the shame. The other couple one was wearing a red silky dress and had a fur thing that resembled that of a 'dead cat' Vegeta thought it was actually just a fur neck thing (we don't know what they are called) and large glasses like that of the male. The male was wearing a black business suit and had nasty greasy hair and very large thick rimmed glasses. 'Boy these 2 are nerdyer than Kakorot's kid!' thought Vegeta to himself, grinning but then he wiped the smirk off his face when Bulma's mother came running after him with a hair brush, "Come here Vegeta honey I just want to brush your hair down a little bit." she said running after him now with the brush instead of the tray. Bulma was laughing to herself and grinning like mad,  
  
"Is he really you're husband.!" the nerdy woman said astonished at the sight of the huge muscles on Vegeta. "Yup!" said Bulma proudly punching Vegeta friendly in the arm, "What!" said Vegeta rudely to the woman who was just staring at Vegeta's bad manners and his appearance at turning up to a posh garden party in just a blue training suit. "Save me!" Vegeta whispered into Bulma's ear and turning her attention to her mother, who was still heading straight for Vegeta, "Don't be pathetic! Just hide somewhere if it's that bad!" Bulma whispered back pushing Vegeta away before he could embarrass her anymore,  
  
So Vegeta gave up and jumped into the nearest bush at the far side of the garden, He wasn't allowed to leave it though, he had promised Bulma he wouldn't incase any of the guests got so drunk they got violent and have to be chucked out, or incase people gate crash it or something- so he had to be the bodyguard like person as Bra was out shopping with Pann and Trunks was also absent as he was sparring with Goten. And yes you guessed it; it was poison ivy on the floor bit under the bush. So he had to be treated by Bulma just like he was that minute because of the same thing! (Poor Vegeta!) *End flashback* "Done!" Bulma said as she screwed up the lid on the tub of cream. "At least it doesn't itch as much now" Vegeta said then he kissed Bulma, "Thanks!" he whispered in her ear, before he fell asleep. It had been an exhausting night! Moment later Bulma pulled the covers up over her and Vegeta and then turned over and went to sleep herself, waiting to see what tomorrow would bring.  
  
Disclaimers: how was that chap? Good or bad? Please review NOW! Thanks!!! Also on the review tell us who you want to see win the wet t shirt contest! next chap- chap 10 wet t shirt contest part 1- the water fight, is hopefully going to be up in a few days time! So get reviewing!!! Hope to hear from you soon! also if you like reading dbz fics then go on fanfiction.net and check out our mates fics they are 'dbz high school' and 'college dbz style' and remember to review them! Because they ROCK! Gotta go! Bye byez!! 


	11. chapter 10

**Disclaimers: we own nothing! please review this chap after you read!! if we dont get at least 1 new review then we wont bother updating! he he evil we know but sorry we _need _reviews! lol! hope you enjoy this chap!! **

**P.S sorry about this but we wont be able 2 update our fics for a couple of weeks as we are both on vacation! we are going to surf those cornwall waves on bimbo's board!!! (we would rather be going to hawaii tho! lol) we are going to have sun, sea and sand!!!! YEAH!!! hope you enjoy this chap!! bye byez! **

**Also; sorry but we cant do the wet t shirt fight or contest until some of you people tell us who should win it! so get reviewing or emailing and TELL US! lol! the fight should hopefully be in the next chap and the contest the next- but its up to you! lol! bye byez! :0)**

chap 10- hercule- wanted ???****

The whole gang had eaten breakfast earlier and they were about to hit the beach again,

"Sun, sea, surf here I come!!!" said Bra as she threw her hair brush on the floor and ran out the door to catch up with the others that were already on the beach.

"man! its soooo hot today! it must be like over 100 degrees!" Pann said as she fanned herself with a magazine, 

Trunks saw this as an attempt to drench Pann completly and so he pumped the water gun he had in his hands and shot the long stream of icy cold sea water straight into her face! 

Bra just stood there laughing,Nobod else seemed to notice the trouble that was starting to happen, they were all busy with other matters.

Goku was chasing after a large squid type alien with a large home made stick type thing. (you know the thing that they usuallu use on Z to catch the fishe's with and they stab them) Vegeta was throwing a matter of objects at Goku and was playing 'sink the Kakorot', Gohan was reading yet another novel type book that seemed very boring,Goten was filling up his water gun and about five others in the kitchen sink, and Bulma was giving Chi and Videl nail manicaures, (is that how you spell it? we aint sure? its when you paint and polish and make your nails look smart)

"Trunks! i swear when i get hold of you i'm going to chuck you in that ocean so you can go swimming with my grandpa!!!" Pann said, getting up from her very got sunbed and running after Trunks, who was clearly out running her and in the front.  

Today Pann was wearing a yellow bikini, Bra a lime green one with 'princess' on the back of the bikini bottoms in gold sparkes and stars all on the bikni top, Trunks had on blue shorts, Goten green, Goku orange, Vegeta blue, Gohan was wearing a t shirt as well which was white and had some science club name on it, Videl was wearing a black bikini with white stripes, Bulma a lylic purple bikini, and Chi was wearing a light redish pinkish colour bikini. 

(^_^ wow thats alotta description!)

 'I'm going to get you squid of the deep!' thought Goku aloud as he emerged under the water leaving only thr top of his snorkel stick above the water. 

But... just as Goku was going to stab the squid with the stick a large rock hit him on the head. 

'OW!!' he thought as he rubbed his sore head and drifted up to the surface.

"I still have a good shot!" said Vegeta loudly as he punched the air with his hand and then walked off to find out where everybody else was.

*on the other side of the island near where the girls were having a manicure*

"Man... this is paradise!" said Hercule as he was laying in the hammock, it was the only part of 'relax' he had managed to get so far, and he was spending it wisely,(he's only getting the 'relax' time because nobody's noticed yet! ^_^)

'my poor mansion back home... all gone... my fans... they hate me! why? why?' this was all that was going through Hercules head all the time. 

'why does everybody hate me all of a sudden? why am I one of the most ahted people in the whole galaxy' Hercule thought to himself as he remembered seeing a large amount of posters being shown on the galaxy news- one of which had a picture of him on and it read;

**WANTED**

**IF YOU SEE THIS EARTHLING, DO NOT APPROACH,**

**HE IS A VERY BAD LIAR, AND HE CANNOT FIGHT BUT STILL IS A DANGER**

**HE SMELLS VERY BAD AND LOOKS NASTY AS YOU CAN SEE**

**CALL 09876 123-456 IF YOU KNOW OF HIS WHEREABOUTS **

**(HE HASN'T PAID HIS TAXES ON EARTH)**

"why aren't you working!" said Vegeta angrily as he saw Hercule daydreaming in the hammock,

Hercule quickly woke up with a jump and fell off the hammock at the same time. 

"Have you seen Bulma?" Vegeta demanded folding his arms, 

"No? i'm... so... sorry M.R prince Vegeta sir... I" Hercule said stammering, 

This just got Vegeta even more angry at Hercules blubbering. 

Then from around a large palm tree Vegeta heard Bulma laughing at soemthing, 

"There she is!" he said smiling to himself, 

'she can make my snack now!' he thought to himself as he flew to the tree and went to find Bulma, 

"oh Vegeta, hi!" Bulma said happily patting the sand next to her beconing Vegeta to sit down.

"Bulma... i'm hungry!" Vegeta whined as Bulma filed down Videl's newly painted nails, they were a pinkish colour with tints of sparkles on them, 

Chi's were already done they were a shiny blue colour, 

"well you'll just have to wait!" Bulma said as she examind both Videls nails to make sure they were equal.

Vegeta sighed and sat down next to Bulma, 

'please dont ask anything about what happened last night...' Vegeta thought as he looked down to his bare feet, 

Unfortunatly as if reading his mind Bulma mentioned that exact thing; 

"So Vegeta, what actually happened last night?" Bulma said as she screwed the lids back on her nail varnish and placed them in her makeup bag.

Vegeta was stuck for words, 

"well... um... so... all the guys... well we couldn't sleep... and we just happened to... um... meet up... and we went outside for a um... walk and i fell in some prickles.. or whatever you called it..." Vegeta said as he kept on picking at his own nails in panic. 

Bulma just smiled, 

"Vegeta Ouji, did anyone _ever _tell you how much of a crap liar you are? maybe if i didn't convisgate your training room capsule that I told you before we came not to bring and if all you guys wern't wearing your training outfits, your 'walk' story may have been more realistic... but sorry babes but your lieing! your just lucky we're on vacation! and i'm in a good mood!" Bulma said as she zipped up her makeup bag and put it into a capsule. 

Vegeta just looked surprised at her reaction, he was expecting her to shout at least...

"i'm just glad that Gohan didn't get dragged into it!" Videl said as she picked up a coconut that had fallen off the tree above them. 

"i think that Gohan is actually the only one of those guys with any sense actually!" Chi said as she gave Vegeta an evil glare, as if to blame him for the whole tournament thing. 

"Well, i cant argue with you there Chi! but... then again Gohan obviously has had no fun at all in his life!" Bulma said as she playfully pushed Vegeta onto the sand, and got his hair all sandy.

"Hey!" both Chi and Videl said sticking up for Gohan.

"Vegeta and Trunks are the most crazy hyper people I know, but Gohan is... well... he's more of a...-" Bulma said stuck for words. 

"nerd" Vegeta said simply, helping Bulma out as he shook his head and sand poured out.

"Well Vegeta! you can't say much about fun... all you usually do is train, fight,and cause trouble- and your son is just as bad! at least Gohan has achieved stuff in his life!" Videl said sticking up for her husband. 

"Vegeta may not be the brightest apple of the tree but he's a prince and a darn sexy prince at that!" Bulma said defensivly as Vegeta just covered his head in his hands, 

'great why do they have to have one of their stupid pathetic girly arguments about guys when i'm here! what have I done to deserve this?!" Vegeta thought trying to block out the mum's bickering next to him.

Then Gohan and Goku came around the corner and went to see what was going on; they had heard the arguing from the other side of the island. 

"Hey whats going on?" said Goku happily, he seemed to have forgotten the whole rock incident earlier.

"Save me!" was the only thing that came from Vegeta who still had his face in his hands.

"Goku Son! sit down now! i still haven't forgiven you properly for last night!" Chi said as she gave Goku her 'death glare' Goku didn't even have to decide he sat down straight away.

"I was just defending you from these two!" said Videl pulling Gohan down to sit down on the beach with the others, Goku was now whimpering in his hands and just wishing that they hadn't gone to investigate what was going on with the shouts. 

"Two!!!" screamed Chi as she got really angry, 

"yeah two! you heard me!" said Videl shouting just as loud as Chi.

 "Excuse me! who just said that all our husbands are stupid except theirs?!" said Bulma as she stood up and glared at Videl. 

"Hey you two i think we should try and seperate these lot up-" whispered Gohan into Vegeta and Goku's ears, although the girls were arguing so loudly that they probably wouldn't hear anyway.

Both guys agreed to Gohan for one of the first times ever.

"Hey Bulma... why dont we go for a walk?" suggested Vegeta as he got up and pulled the still arguing Bulma up with him. 

"Hey Chi... why dont we just leave it like this... and then we acn spend some real good time together!" Goku said as he picked Chi up and held her right up in the air.

"GOKU SON!!!! put me down this instance!" Chi said as Goku obeyed and put her down. 

"Videl leave it... please..." begged Gohan as he got up and tryed to get Videl to follow as well. 

"No!!!!!" screamed all the girls at the same time.

Then strangly but they seemed to team up together, 

they all started laughing as they saw the funny side of the argument, 

"That is sooo weird!!!" Bulma said giggling about when they all said the same thing at exactly the same time. 

"How sweet are those guys though...?" Videl said laughing as well, 

"i know... they didn't want us arguing so they tried to split us up...!" Bulma said as she hugged Vegeta as if to thank him.

"Come on! lets go make your snack then Geta...!" Bulma said still giggling about the way they all refused at the same time. 

"well you can sun bath with me goku!" said Chi as she dragged him over to the sun beds on the other side of the island, 

"And that leaves us..." said Videl shrugging her shoulders and walking side by side paddling in the water. 

*Meanwhile*

"HA HA HA take that girls!!!" shouted Goten as he sprayed Bra with his water guns, he had three and Trunks had four and both were chasing after Bra and Pann. 

"we are so going to get revenge!" said Bra as she ran inside the house, one of the only places she thought the guys wouldn't shoot the water guns. 

"I am so pissed off with them!" said Pann as she came in dripping with water, 

"i say we get revenge!?" said Bra as she opened up the cupboard and pulled out a hosepipe. 

"I say lets go girl!" said Pann as she helped Bra pull the tangled up hose out of the cupboard.

Disclaimers: we are sorry that it wasn't the t shirt fight like planned... but if you review and tell us who you want to win the contest then we can get on with the next chap! gotta go and get packed for our vacation! bye byez! and we promise if you review with who you want to win then the t shirt fight will be in the next chap and the contest in the next- you never know we might even put them both in one big huge chap!! we should be updating in about two and half to three weeks depending how busy we are. and remeber REVIEW!!!!! thanks- bye byez! =0) 


	12. chapter 11

Disclaimers: we own nothing, we are so sorry about the major delay in all our fics but we are back to normal now, we had a great vacation we surfed like every day (we have great tans now- bring on Hawaii! We want to surf some pipe!!!) Also we had to go back to crappy school almost just as soon as we came back, and as we missed some time coz we were on vacation, the evil teachers made us catch up with all the coursework! (Grrrr) Bimbo's English teacher is the worst! (We think she's Freeza!) She puts poor bimbo in detention like every day, just because she likes to daydream about surfing in her lesson! I mean who wouldn't if we had to read some crappy poetry! - Still we leave school next year!!!! YES!!! Well hope you enjoy! And remember review please thanks! Bye byez!  
  
Chap 11- wet t-shirt fight  
  
"WET T SHIRT FIGHT!!!" screamed Trunks excitedly as he pulled on a blue billabong t-shirt,  
  
Then in a few seconds it was complete chaos! Vegeta had another hose pipe on Goku who was practically drowning in the sea, Bulma was let loose on Chi with a water gun and Pann and Bra were chasing after Trunks and Goten with yet another hose, who both only had one water gun each now.  
  
All the gang were wearing t-shirts that were starting to soak right through, and become quite see through, Bra's was a tight light baby blue kind of colour billabong shirt saying surfs up and billabong on the back, Pann's was a white Adidas one, Goku's was a light orange one, Goten's was a light green one, Vegeta's was a lightish blue one, similar to the colour of Trunks', Bulma's was a white and yellow t shirt with her name on the front, and Chi's was a yellow one. (That's a lot of description! :0))  
  
"No! I'm all out!!! Goten back-up!" shouted Trunks as he fell to the floor and rolled over like in some action movie like James bond, "Nooooo!!!!!!" screamed Goten as he bundled to the floor next to Trunks. Then the two girls sprayed the hose full power on the two 'out of ammo' Sayans.  
  
Vegeta at this time had managed to get himself tangled up in the hose he was torturing Goku with and he fell face down in the ocean, "HA! I'm not the only one wet now!" said Goku as he started to splash water onto the just risen Vegeta. Vegeta then proceeded in starting to strangle Goku with the hose.  
  
Chi by this time had stopped running because Bulma was all out of water in the water pistol. They were starting to throw lemonade at each other, This then gave Trunks and Goten an idea as they crawled slowly to their parents and each grabbed two cans of soda, all the time they were getting sprayed constantly by the girls.  
  
"EAT SODA!!!!" shouted Goten as he stood up from the pressure of the hose and shook the cans up vigorously, Trunks was doing the same, "You girls think your so tough. but really. your too little too play with the big guys!." said Trunks calmly as he turned the fight around when he threw his can hardly down on the sand by the girls' feet. The sand was really soft white sand, but he threw the can down so hard that it exploded on impact leaving a hole in the sand.  
  
The only people not taking part in the fight was Videl Hercule and Gohan and they were on the other side of the island Gohan was reading an old newspaper that was from back on Earth, Videl was painting her nails, and Hercule was still sobbing about everyone hating him.  
  
Two hours later Trunks stood up shakily from the sand, closely followed by Goten, everyone else had finished their fight as well, the girls were discussing surfing, Goku was sleeping in the shallow part of the sea, Bulma and Chi were both talking about how alike their families were, and Vegeta was guzzling down soda after soda that hadn't been thrown.  
  
"What happened? Did we get knocked out or something?" Goten said holding his head trying to remember what had happened to them before they woke up on the sand an hour later. Flashback Bra and Pann both went hyper and started throwing cans after cans of soda all were exploding next to the two guys, but then Bra threw a can and instead of exploding it accidentally bounced and hit Goten directly on the head knocking him out cold. Then Trunks ran down to help him and Pann threw one and it accidentally hit Trunks direct on the head too, knocking him out as well. End of flashback  
  
"Oh the shame." thought Trunks holding his head, as he filled Goten in with what happened to him after he got knocked out.  
  
"OH you boys are awake now! That's good.we can judge the contest!" said Chi as she pulled Trunks to where everyone else were lazing about, Goten just followed like a lost sheep. "Don't worry we didn't abandon you completely! We did check the injuries to your head!" Bulma said laughing at Trunks with the large white bandage across his head. "You just bruised yourselves. actually its amazing how hard you Sayans heads are." Chi said laughing at the two guys.  
  
"It was an accident!" Bra said as her and Pann laughed together about knocking the two guys out. "I'm sorry!" Bra said as she walked up to Goten and hugged him, this made him blush and he soon forgot all about being angry at Bra, "Sorry!" Pann mouthed to Trunks as he then gave her thumbs up and a smile after wards, This time it was Pann to blush,  
  
"So are we going to get on with this crappy contest or what? I want to get changed out of these wet clothes," Vegeta complained pulling at the blue t- shirt and then itching his back, (he had healed over night by the poison ivy stuff ok? We sort of forgot about it lol) "Everyone line up! The reviewers on mediaminer and ff are about to judge. who looks the fittest in their tops." Bulma said as she sat down on the sand next to Goku, who was just smiling all the time in his stupid way.  
  
"I am so going to beat you!" Bra said sticking her tongue childishly out at Goten, who did the same back.  
  
"Right the winners to the contest are." Bulma read out the text message off her cell phone.  
  
Disclaimers: how was the fight? Next chap you find out who you lot are voting for at the moment Pann is winning the girls. But we have only had two votes so far. if we don't get at least 5 then sorry but we won't bother updating for ages, because we need to know who you fans want to win. we aren't being evil, you are the judges remember!!! Come on Bra!!! You can win!!! Lol so get reviewing!!!!! Thanks bye byez! We should be updating some time next week, after looking at the votes. Bye byez! You want your fave character to win then vote for em! LOL hope to hear from you soon! 


End file.
